MY MATE
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: Kisah dua pangeran dari kerajaan iblis tengah mencari matenya yang hilang saat peperangan antar klan berlangsung dan mereka bertekat untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya yang terlempar ke dunia manusia. berhasilkah kedua pangeran itu menemukan pasangannya? ataukah malah terpisah selamanya dan apa saja yang akan terjadi selama pencarian tersebut? /bad summary/ RnR/DLDR/REVIEW PLEASE...!
1. Chapter 1

**MY MATE**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing's : Sasunaru, Akakuro, Itakyuu, and others**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Devils Seme, typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, gaje, alur maju-mundur, femUke, Human Uke, absrud, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read"**

Chapter 1 : awal pertemuan part 1

Mentari menyinari Kota Tokyo cahayanya perlahan mengusir kabut tebal yang menyelimuti kota itu sejak semalam karena hujan deras menguyur Tokyo semalaman. Pagi yang masih terasa dingin tak mampu menghalangi gadis dengan surai pirang keemasan berlari santai melewati jalan besar ibu kota Tokyo masih tampak sepi. Gadis dengan tiga pasang garis seperti kumis kucing yang membuat parasnya semakin manis berlari-lari kecil menyusuri taman. Gadis itu Namikaze Naruto siswi kelas satu Konoha _high school_ yang menarik semua orang karena sifat periang dan mudah bergaul, pun juga paras manis nan imut itu mampu meruntuhkan iman para lelaki maupun gadis untuk mencubit pipi _chubby_ nya gemas. Namun, orang-orang itu tidak berani mendekatinya langsung dikarenakan ada gadis-gadis cantik yang selalu menemani Si Pirang Manis tersebut kemanapun.

Tidak sembarangan orang mampu menghadapi para gadis tersebut, dari luar gadis-gadis itu tampak manis nan menggemaskan tapi jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan mereka yang akan membuatmu tercengang. Salah satunya seorang gadis bersurai _baby blue_ berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto yang belum menyadari kedatangan sang _baby blue_ tersebut. Tangan mungil pemilik surai _Baby Blue_ itu menepuk pelan pundak Namikaze Naruto dan membuat sang gadis terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba sang _baby blue_. Sedangkan gadis bersurai langit itu hanya menatap datar tingkah laku sang Namikaze, Naruto menghela napas lelah dengan gadis pemilik manik _aquamarine_ tersebut jantungnya seolah berhenti karena hawa keberadaannya yang setipis kertas itu tiba-tiba ada didepannya.

Gadis yang baru datang itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya siswi kelas tiga Konoha _High School_ yang memiliki hawa keberadaan setipis kertas dengan ekspresi sedatar tembok namun, memiliki paras manis bak malaikat merupakan salah satu pengurus perpustakaan di sekolah elit tersebut. Naruto memasang ekspresi cemberut saat menatap mata Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan raut sedatar jalan aspal di bawah kaki mereka. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan salah satu seniornya ini wajahnya sih seperti malaikan tapi, kalau sudah marah jurus pass legendarinya keluar dan dapat menyebabkan diare selama tiga hari, dan sang _baby blue_ tak segan-segan menghajar setiap lelaki yang mendekati _kouhai_ kesayangannya ini.

Pernah sekali saat mereka jalan-jalan berdua di taman belakang komplek perumahan tempat tinggal gadis-gadis manis itu, keduanya di hadang dua orang berandalan yang ingin melecehkan Naruto dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang berada tak jauh dari sang _blonde_ segera melancarkan salah satu posisi _passing_ dalam basket ( _ignite pass kai_ ). Tentunya salah satu dari mereka terpental sejauh dua meter dan langsung pingsan, sedangkan temannya yang berusaha melawan sang gadis tidak berani mewujudkan niatnya karena di tangan Tetsuya ada dua buah gunting berwarna merah siap lempar dengan keakuratan 100% membuat para berandalan tersebut kabur tunggang langgang meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

"Tetsu- _nee_..!" panggil sang gadis pirang itu sembari merajuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naru- _chan_?" Tanya Kuroko Tetsuya dengan intonasi datar pun juga ekspresinya.

"Hanya _joging_ di sekitar taman, _nee-chan_." Naruto membalas pertanyaan sang kakak kelas dengan malas.

"Kamu harus berhati-hati, Naru! Aku tak ingin kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang kembali!" Tetsuya memeringati gadis Namikaze itu serius ekspresi datar sang _baby blue_ tak tampak dalam paras manisnya yang selalu datar tersebut.

"Tentu saja, _Nee_ - _chan_!" Balasnya tak kalah semangat, binar keceriaan tergambar jelas di manik _sapphire_ Naruto yang semakin menambah kesan menggemaskan di wajah manis gadis itu menuai senyum tipis terukir manis di raut Kuroko Tetsuya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Kuroko Tetsuya menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto Namikaze untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah sang gadis _blonde_ tanpa menyadari kegiatan mereka diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata _heterochrome_ yang selalu menatap keduanya intens atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi gadis bersurai _baby_ _blue_ saja dengan seringai tipis terukir manis di bibir tipis sang pemuda. Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan sembari melihat sekitarnya, dirinya merasa tengah diawasi seseorang dan itu membuat hatinya tak nyaman. Setelah beberapa saat tidak terjadi apapun sang gadis _baby blue_ tersebut berjalan santai menyusuri jalan untuk pulang setelah mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan _mansion_ nya dengan selamat.

Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah kakinya sambil menunduk karena tengah membalas pesan dari teman-temannya lewat ponsel, dia tidak menyadari menabrak sesuatu yang tetap berdiri kokoh sedangkan gadis itu jatuh terduduk di aspal yang dingin. Kuroko Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya ingin melihat benda atau seseorang yang ditabraknya, hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan manik _heterochrome_ menawan menatap dirinya tajam. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali normal, jantungnya berdenyut kencang dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergejolak seolah menemukan apa yang selama ini dicarinya. Tangan kekar seputih perselen miliknya menggenggam lembut tangan sang _baby blue_ untuk membantunya berdiri, senyum lembut tak pernah lepas dari paras tampannya akhirnya seseorang yang dicarinya selama ratusan tahun sudah ditemukannya dan kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Suara _baritone_ itu mengalun lembut di pendengaran sang gadis.

"Ya. Saya baik-baik saja." Balasnya dengan intonasi datar.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou." Pemuda dengan surai semerah darah itu mengulurkan tangannya sembari menyebutkan nama bermaksud mengajak berkenalan dengan gadis didepannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Sang gadis membalas uluran tangan pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Kamu mau pulang? Saya antar ya?" Kata sang pemuda sembari menggandeng tangan mungil Kuroko Tetsuya yang menimbulkan rasa hangat bagi keduanya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan, Akashi- _kun_?" Tanya gadis Kuroko itu sungkan.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ayo!"

Berdua mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan tempat pertemuan pertama yang akan menjadi sejarah kehidupan yang mengikat takdir mereka. Pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis _baby blue_ disampingnya. Senyum lembut tak luntur terukir manis di bibir tipis sang Akashi, hanya pada gadis manis nan imut yang tengah menundukkan wajahnyalah menjadi orang pertama berhasil membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou terlepas dari topeng dinginnya. Kuroko Tetsuya sebenarnya merasa canggung berada di dekat lelaki bersurai merah itu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang tak terkendali. Paras manisnya merona saat mendapati tangan kekar sang Akashi menggenggam jemarinya erat, tingkah malu-malu sang _baby blue_ membuat kilat manik _heterochrome_ tersebut semakin jelas ketika sinar lampu jalan menerpanya.

Jemari tegas sang pemuda semakin erat menggenggam tangan kecil Kuroko Tetsuya dan tak ingin melepasnya dalam waktu dekat. Gadis bersurai langit itu mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggungnya dengan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kekar sang Akashi karena kehangatan yang diberikan mampu menenangkan jiwanya seolah memang disinilah tempatnya berada di dalam dekapan Akashi Seijuurou. Walau mereka baru saling mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu namun, serasa sudah saling kenal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya yang dengan mudah menerima seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam tersebut. Apakah pemuda disampingnya ini adalah matenya yang selama bertahun-tahun dicarinya? Hatinya bagai terikat dengan pemuda yang senantiasa membelai rambutnya lembut dan sebelah lengannya entah sejak kapan telah melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak menunjukkan rasa keberatan.

Tak terasa keduanya sampai di apartemen sederhana tempat sang gadis tinggal, Akashi Seijuurou perlahan masuk ke dalam dengan gadis Kuroko itu terlelap karena kelelahan. Manik _aquamarine_ nya terhalang kelopak pucat sang gadis dan melewatkan senyuman lembut yang jarang diperlihatkan sang pemilik. Kuroko Tetsuya tinggal sendiri di Kota Tokyo semua keluarganya berada di Kyoto, jadi tidak heran kalau sang gadis _baby blue_ itu tidak ada yang menjaganya selama tinggal disini. Pemuda dengan surai merah itu hati-hati membaringkan gadis dalam gendongannya ke kamar Kuroko Tetsuya. Tangan kekar Sang Pemuda Akashi membelai lembut surai langit gadis yang selama ini dicarinya, Akashi Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup lembut kening belahan jiwanya.

 **Skip time!**

Sementara nun jauh di tempat yang tak diketahui dimana, semua penguni istana tengah mengalami kegemparan sang pangeran mendadak hilang tak ada yang tahu pangerannya pergi kemana. Mereka hanya tidak tahu jika orang di cari sedang menikmati kencan secara tidak langsung dengan seorang manusia. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai _raven_ kebiruan di bagian belakangnya mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi mengela napas lelah saat mendapati laporan salah seorang pangeran di kerajaan itu kabur ke dunia manusia. Pemuda _raven_ yang merupakan pangeran di kerajaan lain dan kebetulan ingin mengunjungi sahabatnya malah tidak mendapati orangnya di tempat.

Pemuda dari klan Uchiha atau bisa dikatakan pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha datang berkunjung ingin melihat sang sahabat itu bersenang-senang di dunia manusia alasannya untuk mencari _mate_ nya tanpa bantuan siapapun. Uchiha Sasuke sekali lagi tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu, Akashi Seijuurou. Tak mendapati apa yang diharapkannya pemuda _raven_ itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak sang pangeran Akashi ke dunia manusia. Tampaknya takdir yang mengikat kedua pangeran dari kerajaan iblis mulai tampak dan akan terjadi tak lama lagi. 

**T.B.C or End?**

 **Review?**

Haaduh,,,! Bukannya melanjutkan fic lama malah buat cerita baru lagi. Ide ini datangnya tiba-tiba dan ingin membuat dua _couple_ fenomenal (sasunaru dan akakuro) dalam satu cerita gimana jadinya jika mereka di gabung? Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya teman-teman biar fic abal ini berlanjut dan diusahakan tidak sampai 10 chapter..!

See you next chapter?

Sign,

Syabyaku


	2. Chapter 2

**MY MATE**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing's : Sasunaru, Akakuro, Itakyuu, and others**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Devils Seme, typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, gaje, alur maju-mundur, alur cepat, femUke, Human Uke, absrud, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read"**

Chapter 2 : awal pertemuan part 2

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela menerpa paras manis gadis _baby blue_ yang masih terbuai mimpi, Kuroko Tetsuya menyibak selimutnya namun kehangatan itu masih ada dan semakin membuatnya nyaman. Sang gadis _baby blue_ itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya berusaha bangun namun, tidak bisa seakan ada yang mencegahnya bangun. Manik _aquammarine_ indah itu melihat ke arah perutnya dimana sepasang lengan kekar melingkar erat seakan tak ingin lepas dipinggangnya. Paras manis sang _baby blue_ semakin merona merah ketika mendapati pemuda berwajah tampan masih memejamkan matanya damai senyum tipis tak luntur terlukis di bibir tegasnya sejak semalam.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus paras rupawan didepannya tak menyangka akan seseorang yang tidur di ranjangnya sementara lelaki yang mendekapnya semakin nyaman dan tidak ingin bangun untuk sementara. Gadis _baby blue_ tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pemuda untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang, manik _azure_ nya membulat saat menyadari dirinya hampir terlambat ke sekolah. Segera dia bangun dan menyingkirkan lengan pemuda itu di pinggangnya perlahan tidak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap sang pemuda penolongnya tadi malam. Akan tetapi, gerakkan pelan sang gadis ternyata mampu membuat pemuda dengan surai merah itu bangun.

Manik _heterochrome_ yang tersembunyi keindahannya menampakkan diri dan menatap gadis itu lembut saat bertemu pandang dengan pasangannya. Tangan kekar seputih porselen itu membelai lembut surai langit yang disukainya, bibir tegas sang pemuda mengecup lembut kening sang gadis Kuroko. Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah mengalami hal yang membuatnya bahagia selain gadis dengan marga Kuroko didepannya, gadis inilah selama ratusan tahun belakangan dicarinya semenjak peperangan antar _klan_ berakhir.

Tak ingin lebih lama lagi Kuroko Tetsuya segera melesat ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan pemuda dengan surai _scarlet_ yang terkekeh geli melihat sang gadis terburu-buru ke kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian samg gadis sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya namun, tidak mendapati pemuda _scarlet_ itu di kamarnya. Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan keluar kamarnya mencari sang pemuda yang ternyata berada di dapur tengah memasak sarapan untuk keduanya. Akashi Seijuurou yang merasakan kehadiran sang gadis menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hanya untuk memberi senyuman selamat pagi pada gadisnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Akashi- _kun_!"

" _Ohayou mo_ , Tetsuya!"

Walaupun Akashi Seijuurou seorang pangeran iblis tetapi, karena seringnya ia kabur ke dunia manusia jadi sang Akashi sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan manusia termasuk memasak. Pemuda itu melangkah ke meja makan sederhana dengan dua porsi nasi goreng buatannya dan memulai sarapan dalam keheningan. Kuroko Tetsuya masih memperhatikan paras tampan pemuda di depannya ia merasa sangat familiar sekaligus asing dengannya. Akashi Seijuurou tahu sang gadis menatapnya _intens_ namun, masih ada yang mengganjal di hati pemuda tersebut karena gadisnya tidak mengenali dirinya sebagai pasangan hidup gadis itu. Kuroko Tetsuya memincingkan manik _azure_ nya, merasa malu saat di tatap sepasang _heterochrome_ itu _intens_ dan senyum lembut terpatri di bibir tipis Sang Akashi. Senyuman itu entah kenapa membangkitkan perasaan rindu yang mendalam di hati gadis _baby blue_ tersebut, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya merasa aneh dengan perasaannya rindu ini ditunjukkan kepada siapa dirinya juga tidak mampu menjawabnya.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Panggil gadis _baby_ _blue_ pelan ketika selesai sarapan.

"Ya, Tetsuya?" Balas Pemuda Akashi dengan senyum lembut terukir indah dibibirnya.

"Sia-" Pertanyaan Kuroko Tetsuya terputus karena dobrakan keras di pintu depan apartemennya membuat sang gadis menghela napas lelah sedangkan, pemuda didepannya mengenyitkan keningnya heran.

 **BRAKK!**

"Tetsu- _nee_!" Seorang gadis bersurai pirang keemasan menerjang pemilik apartemen dengan erat hingga terhuyung, tak memperdulikan pemuda dengan surai semerah darah menatapnya tidak suka karena terlalu intim dengan _mate_ nya.

"Naru, ada apa kau kesini?" Kuroko Tetsuya sangat heran dengan kedatangan mendadak gadis Namikaze tersebut.

"Ayo berangkat sekolah bersama, Tetsu- _nee_!" Ajak Naruto Namikaze semangat tanpa peduli dengan aura mencekam Sang Akashi yang berdiri di samping Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, kau akan berangkat sekolah bersamaku!" suara _baritone_ Sang Akashi menginterupsi percakapan keduanya.

"Tapi, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya!" Akashi Seijuurou tegas tidak mau gadisnya menolak perintahnya.

"Hm." Sahut Sang gadis ketus.

Naruto yang menyaksikan perdebatan keduanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sang kakak kelas yang selalu berekspresi datar itu mampu membuat raut cemberut terimut di depan pemuda _scarlet_ tersebut. Gadis bersurai _sky_ _blue_ itu menghela napas kasar tidak mengerti dirinya akan menjadi orang berbeda jika berhadapan dengan pemuda Akashi yang saat ini tengah menyeringai tampan. Naruto Namikaze menggenggam lembut tangan kanan sang gadis untuk meredakan sedikit emosinya, Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas panjang menyadari perilakunya telah di luar kebiasaannya dan tidak sepatutnya ia terlalu akrab dengan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

Pemuda dengan surai _scarlet_ itu masih menyeringai kepadanya walau tatapannya melembut ketika kedua manik _azure_ nya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris _heterochrome_ menawan sang Akashi. Kuroko Tetsuya segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain selain paras tampan sang _scarlet_. Akashi Seijuurou menatap lembut manik kembar _aquamarine_ didepannya seakan tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang sangat berharga di hatinya. Sang Namikaze hanya dapat mengamati kedua insan yang tengah berdebat didepannya dengan raut bingung di paras manisnya.

Naruto Namikaze langsung saja meraih tangan mungil sang gadis Kuroko untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan mengacuhkan keberadaan pemuda _scarlet_ yang menatapnya tajam seakan tak terima _mate_ nya di bawa kabur oleh sang _blonde_. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah di seret adik kelasnya keluar dari apartemennya, sembari melempar senyum sarat permintaan maaf pada pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang terdiam di dapur merangkap ruang makan apartemennya. Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas lelah sembari berjalan santai memasuki apartemen _mate_ nya, setelah ikut mengejar sang istri yang di seret oleh Namikaze bungsu keluar apartemen Kuroko Tetsuya. Sang Akashi membersihkan bekas sarapan keduanya sebelum gadis Namikaze itu mengganggu _moment_ nya dengan sang istri walau gadis _baby blue_ tersebut tidak mengenali dirinya.

 **Skip** **time!**

Mobil mewah keluarga Namikaze berjalan pelan keluar dari komplek apartemen Kuroko Tetsuya, sang gadis Kuroko hanya memandang ke luar jendela tidak berniat memecah keheningan dalam mobil yang mereka tumpangi tersebut. Naruto Namikaze merasa aneh dengan keterdiaman sang _baby blue_ , tak biasanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi pendiam walau paras manisnya tetap sedatar jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Naru- _chan_?" Suara lembut memanggil nama Sang _Blonde_ setelah hening yang cukup lama di dalam kendaraan mewah tersebut.

"Ada apa, Tetsu- _nee_?" Balas Naruto riang walau tak mampu menutupi raut khawatir di paras manisnya.

"Kamu merasa aneh tidak dengan laki-laki yang menolongku kemarin, Naru- _chan_?" Bukannya menjawab gadis _baby blue_ tersebut malah mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pemuda itu, _Nee_ - _chan_?" Sang Namikaze masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud sang kakak kelas.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa pemuda penolongku itu memiliki aura berbeda dan anehnya hanya perasaan nyamanlah yang kurasakan saat berada disampingnya. Sungguh semua ini tidak kumengerti, Naru- _chan_." Jelas Kuroko Tetsuya lirih perlahan mengungkapkan kegundahan hatinya.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kakak lewatkan maupun lupakan selama ini atau bisa jadi pemuda itu adalah orang yang kakak tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Tapi, ini hanya perkiraanku saja Tetsu- _nee_." Penjelasan panjang dari Naruto Namikaze sedikit melegakan perasaan Sang _Baby_ _blue_.

"Ya, sudahlah. Ayo turun kita sudah sampai di sekolah, Naru- _chan_!" Ajak Kuroko Tetsuya lembut ketika sadar mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti di depan pintu gerbang Konoha _high school_.

" _Ha'i_ , Tetsu- _nee_."

Kedua gadis cantik itu berjalan santai di halaman sekolah yang luas setelah turun dari mobil mewah sang gadis Namikaze, Sang _Baby blue_ tetap tenang berjalan di samping Naruto tidak memperdulikan tatapan kagum maupun memuja setiap siswa pada keduanya. Paras manis kedua gadis itu berseri-seri untuk Namikaze bungsu dan ekspresi datar Kuroko Tetsuya walau binar kebahagian terpatri di sepasang _aquamarine_ miliknya, mengacuhkan keadaan di sekelilingnya tanpa menyadari sepasang _onyixs_ tengah mengawasi keduanya _intens_. Seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ dengan bagian belakangnya melawan gravitasi ( _red_ : pantat ayam) tengah mengawasi dua orang gadis yang sedang berjalan santai dibawahnya. Senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan pun terukir tipis di bibir pemuda itu, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari dua gadis pirang dan _baby blue_ tersebut.

Seringai tampan kembali terukir di sudut bibir tegas sang _raven_ seakan telah menemukan apa yang selama ini dicarinya. Sepasang _onyxs_ yang sekarang berubah merah dengan tiga _tomoi_ berputar cepat tengah melayangkan _deathglare_ mematikan kepada semua manusia disekeliling kedua gadis itu. Setiap orang yang masih menatap lapar kedua gadis tersebut bergidik ngeri, jantung mereka berdebar kencang seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. Pemuda _raven_ itu masih berdiri tegap di atas atap gedung sekolah itu dengan sayap hitam terbentang lebar dipunggung kekarnya. Mata merahnya yang dinamakan _sharingan_ tetap mengawasi Namikaze Naruto dan Kuroko Tetsuya sampai keduanya menghilang di balik tembok kelas masing-masing.

"Akhirnya kutemukan kau, _Dobe_!" seringainya tak kunjung pudar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu.

Pemuda _reven_ itu tidak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha sang pangeran iblis yang ikutan kabur ke dunia manusia, tak memperdulikan keadaan para penguni Kerajaan Uchiha yang tengah panik setengah mati mencari pangerannya karena menghilang tiba-tiba tersebut. Sang Pangeran Iblis dari _Klan_ Uchiha itu dengan cepat berbalik ketika merasakan aura kuat di belakang punggungnya, kini terlihat pemuda tampan bersurai merah tepat berdiri didepannya dengan sepasang _heterochrome_ menatap mata _sharingan_ nya tajam. Akashi Seijuurou menatap pangeran dari Kerajaan Uchiha itu _intens_ dengan seringaian tak kalah mengerikan dari Sang Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha membalas tatapan sang Akashi datar namun, tidak dengan bibirnya yang memperlihatkan seringai tipis membuat sang pemuda _scarlet_ menghela napas lelah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" Tanya Sang Akashi sambil menatap pemuda _raven_ di depannya tajam.

"Hanya ingin mengawasi _mate_ ku, Seijuurou- _san_." Balas Sasuke Uchiha santai.

"Kau kabur, Sasuke?" Tanya sang Akashi tenang.

"Hn." Tukasnya acuh.

"Apa tujuanmu, Sasuke? Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Sang Pangeran Akashi dengan sepasang manik _heterochrome_ menatap tajam _sharingan_ didepannya.

"Sama sepertimu, Seijuurou- _san_." Balasnya tenang tak terpengaruh aura intimidasi sang _scarlet_.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu ya." Tanya atau bisa dianggap pernyataan karena sang Akashi tidak menyertakan tanda tanya di kalimatnya.

"Hn."

"Untuk sementara biarkan mereka disini kita akan pikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membawanya kembali ke dunia iblis. Sebelum itu aku ingin mengembalikan ingatan istriku yang hilang saat terlempar dari dunia iblis. Sasuke, hal itu juga berlaku untuk _mate_ mu dia tidak akan mengenalimu sebagai pasangannya, ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan memori mereka terkunci. Jadi, kita hanya bisa mendekati mereka pelan-pelan dan melindunginya dari jauh." Penjelasan panjang Akashi Seijuurou sedikit membuatnya paham mengapa kekasihnya tidak mengenalnya walau pasangan SasuNaru tersebut sudah berpapasan beberapa kali.

"Hn."

Pemuda _scarlet_ melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sang Uchiha lalu menepuk bahu kekarnya pelan, seraya ingin menunjukkan rasa simpatinya pada sang _Raven_ yang bernasib sama sepertinya tidak dikenali oleh pasangannya. Akashi Seijuurou membentangkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang tinggi kembali ke apartemen sang gadis Kuroko, untuk menyiapkan rencananya yang akan menjadi salah satu guru baru di sekolah istrinya. Setelah kepergian sang Akashi pemuda _raven_ itu ikut terbang meninggalkan atap sekolah tersebut, Sasuke Uchiha terbang melintasi rumah-rumah warga seraya mengamati aktivitas para manusia dengan seksama. Sampai tak sengaja manik merahnya melihat seseorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berjalan sedirian, senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya sepasang _onyixs_ memandang paras manis sang gadis.

Namun, tatapanya berubah tajam ketika gadisnya diganggu berandalan di jalan tersebut. Segera pemuda _raven_ itu menukik turun lalu mendarat di sudut agak jauh dari tempat kejadian, Sasuke Uchiha menatap nyalang para berandalan itu manik hitamnya menajam gigi gemeletuk menahan murka. Gadis pirang yang tidak lain Namikaze Naruto sedikit panik karena tidak menyangka dirinya di cegat sekelompok penjahat. Di sekitar jalan itu memang sepi dan sering para berandalan berkeliaran, Naruto yang hendak ke toko untuk membeli perlengkapan kelas harus melakukkannya sendiri karena teman-temannya tengah sibuk membersihkan kelas mereka. Terpaksa sang gadis melawan semua berandalan yang mengepungnya, kebetulan dirinya bisa bela diri walau hanya sedikit. Namun, ia tak yakin bisa melawan delapan orang laki-laki itu sendirian.

Naruto terus melawan dengan sengit namun, kekuatannya tak sebanding sudah beberapa kali tubuhnya kena pukulan. Gadis bersurai pirang itu meringis sakit memegangi lengan kirinya yang terkena sayatan, ternyata lawan-lawannya membawa senjata tajam. Naruto berusaha menghindar serangan pisau yang mengincar perutnya namun, gerakkannya kurang cepat sehingga pisau tersebut menggores pinggangnya membuat gadis _blonde_ itu mundur selangkah sembari memegangi pinggangnya yang terluka. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang menyaksikan penyerangan gadis Namikaze tampak menggeram marah. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu menerjang para brandalan tersebut dengan beringas, pukulan dan tendangan mendarat telak di tubuh mereka hanya dalam waktu singkat Sang _Raven_ menumbangkan seluruh penyerang gadisnya.

Sepasang manik _onyxs_ nya berkilat mengerikan tanda sang pangeran tengah murka, tangannya terkepal di samping kanan-kiri tubuh tegapnya. Setelah menenangkan hatinya Sasuke Uchiha berjalan santai menghampiri sang gadis Namikaze, lengan kekarnya melingkar erat di pinggangnya menuai ringisan perih dari gadisnya. Tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang sang kekasih bersinar redup berwarna hijau pudar di sekitar luka gadis itu, hanya butuh satu menit proses penyembuhan sang kekasih mengingat yang mengobati adalah pangeran iblis terkuat.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Naru?" Tanya lembut sang raven ingin memastikan keadaan sang kekasih.

"Iya. Sudah lebih baik." Sahut sang gadis lirih namun, masih terdengar jelas di telinga tajam sang _raven_.

"Syukurlah, _Dobe_." Perasaan lega menghampiri hatinya pemuda itu mengeratkan dekapannya pada sang gadis.

"Tapi, kamu siapa?" Raut bingung jelas terpahat di paras manis sang blonde.

"Aku tunanganmu, Naruto." Balas Sasuke lembut namun, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Sayang"

Pertemuan yang telah ditakdirkan antara sepasang anak manusia (walau salah satinya tak bisa dikatakan manusia karena dia iblis) tidak dapat dihindari maupun dielakkan, karena benang merah sudah mengikat kuat di jari kelingking keduanya. Dengan bertemunya kembali sepasang kekasih itu menjadi tanda dimulainya perjalanan panjang menanti keduanya. Naruto semakin menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di dada bidang sang pangeran membuat senyum lembut terukir indah di bibir tegas sang _raven_. Setelah puas berpelukkan di tengah jalan itu keduanya berjalan santai meninggalkan para berandal yang terkapar dengan tangan saling bertautan. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Akankah ingatan yang hilang dapat kembali?

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran dinantikan untuk kelanjutan fic ini maaf jika semakin gaje, jujur author lagi puyeng dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan cerita ini. Apdetnya tidak bisa ditentukan karena tergantung _mood_.

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabaku


	3. Chapter 3

**MY MATE**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing's : Sasunaru, Akakuro, Itakyuu, and others**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Devils Seme, typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, gaje, alur maju-mundur, alur cepat, femUke, Human Uke, absrud, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read"**

Chapter 3 : Sekolah Baru, Kehidupan Baru

Senja menjelang semburat jingga menampakkan sinarnya di Kota Tokyo, jalanan penuh dengan para pejalan kaki yang akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga di sekolah terelit di Tokyo tersebut, masih ada beberapa murid yang belum pulang walau bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam lalu. Seorang gadis bersurai langit tampak berjalan senidiri di koridor kelas tiga, langkahnya menelusuri kelas demi kelas dan berhenti di depan kelas 1-2 tempat gadis Namikaze mengikuti pelajaran.

Ruangan itu telah sepi hanya ada satu orang didalamnya gadis bersurai pirang keemasan tengah duduk dibangkunya, Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis _baby blue_ itu hingga tepukkan lembut mendarat di pundak sang gadis. Naruto Namikaze terlonjak kaget karena merasakan tepukkan itu pada pundaknya, menimbulkan tawa kecil mengalun lembut dari bibir tipis sang gadis Kuroko. Naruto yang melihat tawa itu tersenyum lembut turut senang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa tertawa. Saking asyiknya kedua gadis itu bercanda hingga tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka.

Pemuda dengan surai _scarlet_ dan _raven_ kebiruan ikut tersenyum melihat raut bahagia terbias cantik di paras manis kedua gadis tersebut. Sang _Scarlet_ berjalan santai mendekati gadis _baby blue_ tersebut, sebelah lengan kekarnya merengkuh erat pinggang ramping sang istri. Tindakkan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat Kuroko Tetsuya berjengkit kaget, manik _aquamarine_ nya menatap tajam sepasang _heterochrome_ didepannya. Akashi Seijuurou hanya menyeringai tipis menanggapi pelototan tajam istrinya, pun lengannya semakin erat mendekap pinggang rampingnya. Kuroko Tetsuya yang habis kesabaran mencubit keras pinggang kekar Sang Pangeran Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou mengaduh sembari memegang pinggangnya yang tadi kena cubitan maut sang gadis, Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum tipis menikmati paras kesakitan pemuda _scarlet_ yang seenaknya memeluknya. Walau sedikit harus ia akui dekapan pemuda itu hangat dan nyaman, seakan memang disinilah tempatnya berada. Kedua sejoli itu terlalu larut dengan dunianya sendiri hingga melupakan kedua orang yang masih terpaku pada pemandangan didepannya.

"Tetsu- _nee_?" Panggil Naruto lirih.

"Hm?" Kuroko Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar panggilan lirih _kohai_ nya.

"Hari sudah sore Tetsu- _nee_ tidak pulang?"

"Nanti, Naru- _chan_. Aku masih ada kegiatan klub."

"Aku ikut!" Teriaknya semangat membuat ketiganya menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Jangan berteriak, _Dobe_!" Tegur sang _raven_ datar.

"Huh?" Sahut sang _blonde_ bingung, ia memiringkan kepalanya membuat kesan imut di depan dua pria satu gadis disana.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, _Dobe_!" Kata sang Uchiha sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruto Namikaze yang masih belum mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos, membuat pemuda bersurai _raven_ ber _style_ pantat ayam itu frustasi melihat pemandangan manis gadisnya. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua subyek didepannya, tak memperdulikan pemuda tampan bersurai merah disampingnya yang tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun. Akashi Seijuurou tetap datar melihat apapun didepannya namun, tidak dengan binar di kedua manik _heterochrome_ miliknya yang bersinar cerah penuh kebahagiaan karena keberadaannya tidak di tolak sang istri.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dimana tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang manik _heterochrome_ Sang Akashi. Rona merah menjalar di pipi putih sang gadis saat merasakan tatapan lembut dari pemuda _scarlet_ disampingnya. Sang gadis _baby blue_ itu menundukkan kepalanya, rasa malu telah menguasai hatinya pun untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang semakin pekat. Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah malu-malu sang gadis, sebelah lengan kekarnya mengacak rambut sewarna langit itu penuh sayang. Tidak mau di buat lebih malu lagi sang gadis cepat-cepat beranjak keluar dari kelas menuju klub basket yang digelutinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya meninggalkan ketiga orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, pemuda _scarlet_ mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri sang gadis _baby blue_ dan menggenggam tangannya lembut begitu sampai disampingnya. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai di _gym_ suara decitan sepatu terdengar hingga keluar, tanpa basa-basi Kuroko Tetsuya membuka pintu berdaun dua itu cepat. Akibat tindakkannya yang tiba-tiba mengakibatkan aktivitas di dalam _gym_ sebelumnya terhenti semua perhatian tertuju pada pintu masuk _gym_. Seorang gadis bersurai _orange_ kemerahan berjalan cepat menghampiri sang _baby blue_ , raut khawatir tak lepas dari paras manisnya melihat rona pekat di kedua pipi sang gadis bersurai langit.

"Tetsuya- _chan_ , ada apa denganmu?" Gadis bersurai _orange_ kemerahan itu mengguncang bahu mungil sang Kuroko pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuu." Balasnya lirih.

"Kyuu- _nee_ , kau juga belum pulang?"

"Naru- _chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya menjawab gadis dengan surai _orange_ kemerahan yang di panggil Kyuubi itu malah balik bertanya.

"Naru ingin menemani Tetsu- _nee_ main basket, Kyuu- _nee_."

"Ya, sudah. Kau duduk saja di bangku itu. Lalu kalian berdua siapa?" Manik _ruby_ kembar sang Namikaze Kyuubi memincing tajam menatap pemuda _scarlet_ dan _raven_ didepannya.

"Hn/Hm." Balas kedua pemuda itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kedua pemuda yang mendapat pelototan tajam dari Namikaze sulung hanya tersenyum tipis tak terpengaruh tatapan intimidasi dari manik _ruby_ didepannya. Perepatan imajiner mampir di pelipis sang sulung Namikaze, dia sangat kesal terlebih wajah pemuda _raven_ itu mirip dengan seseorang yang sering membuat dirinya marah. Seringai terukir indah di paras tampan keduanya karena telah berhasil membuat seorang Kyuubi Namikaze kesal, akhirnya Sasuke sudah menemukan istri sang kakak yang kabur dari istana Kerajaan Uchiha tiga tahun yang lalu. Tinggal mengirim laporan pada sang Uchiha Sulung jika istri rubahnya telah diketemukan, dan membiarkan sang kakak sendiri yang menjemputnya.

Akashi Seijuurou tengah mengamati latihan basket sang istri, manik _heterochrome_ nya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh mungil sang gadis Kuroko. Latihan hari ini berlangsung seru karena pemain inti lengkap datang, sang _copy cat_ yang selalu sibuk dengan modelingnya akhirnya bisa latihan setelah beberapa kali absen. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat sepinggang tanpak serius saat menghadapi gadis _baby blue_ tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya tampak serius sembari melepas _phantom_ _short_ nya dan keakuratan _ignite pass kai_ dengan hawa tipisnya berpadu sempurna untuk mematikan lawan. Sang gadis pirang bernama Kise Ryouta kelihatan kewalahan menghadapi kelincahan sang _baby blue_ beberapa kali ia kehilangan keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya bahkan, gadis dengan poni belah juga tidak menyadari hawa tipis sang Kuroko. Mereka semakin bersemangat ingin mengalahkan semua lawannya hingga kejar-kejaran skorpun tak terelakkan.

 **Skip time!**

Takao Kazuari saat ini tengah menghapus keringatnya yang mengucur deras di dahinya dengan handuk. Pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh tim biru dengan skor selisih lima poin, kemampuan Kuroko Tetsuya memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis di tambah _pass_ nya selalu tepat dan kemampuannya seperti bayangan itu mampu membuat lawan-lawan mereka gentar. Lalu sang kapten dengan surai _orange_ kemerahan dengan _dribble_ maut serta _lay up_ yang memukau dan kemampuan _shooting_ nya yang tak pernah meleset membuat tim basket putri Konoha _High school_ sangat disegani. Belum lagi kemampuan meniru gerakkan lawan oleh model cantik Kise Ryouta dan _hawk eyes_ seorang Takao Kazuari memang tiada duanya juga kemampuan para anggota inti yang lain yang tak kalah mengerikan.

"Tetsu- _nee_ , istirahatlah dulu!" Sang Namikaze bungsu berteriak dari pinggir lapangan.

"Diamlah, _Dobe_!"

"Bagaiman keadaanmu, Tetsuya?" Sang Akashi bertanya lembut sembari mengelus helai langit sang gadis sayang.

"Hanya sedikit capek, Akashi- _kun_." Balas sang gadis ketika tiba di samping Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsu- _chan_ /Tetsuya- _cchi_!" Teriakkan kompak dari model pirang serta gadis poni belah tengah, Kise Ryouta dan Takao Kazuari.

Belum sempat keduanya memeluk sang bayangan tubuh mungil Kuroko Tetsuya telah lebih dulu jatuh dalam dekapan Akashi Seijuurou. Gadis dengan helaian _teal_ itu terkejut dengan tindakkan tiba-tiba sang Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya memandang paras tampan sang _scarlet_. Tatapan sepasang manik _heterochrome_ nya menghujam tajam ke arah sang _copy cat_ dan pemilik _hawk eyes_ , membuat kedua gadis itu gemetaran mendapat tatapan penuh intimidasi dari pemilik _emperor eyes_ didepannya. Tangan mungil sang gadis mengelus lembut rahang tegas sang Akashi ingin meredakan amarah pemuda itu, karena tak tega melihat kedua sahabatnya gemetaran di tatap begitu tajam oleh pemuda merah tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou yang mendapati tatapan memohon sang istri hanya menghela napas lelah, manik _heterochrome_ nya melembut saat menatap _aquamarine_ sang istri. Kedua lengan kekarnya tetap mendekap pinggang ramping Kuroko Tetsuya, kini posisi sang gadis berada di kedua kaki sang _emperor_. Pemuda _scarlet_ itu meletakkan dagunya di atas puncak kepala sang _baby blue_ , sebelah tangannya mengelus sayang surai langit sang gadis. Manik _heterochrome_ nya menyapu sekeliling ruang _gym_ tersebut sampai tatapannya terhenti pada gadis bersurai _orange_ kemerahan yang duduk tak jauh dari gadisnya.

Seringai tipis terukir indah di bibir tegas sang pangeran semua orang tidak menyadari seringai mengerikan sang Akashi karena terhalang helaian langit sang istri, pemuda itu tengah _mindlink_ (telepati) dengan Sulung Uchiha yang saat ini tengah mencari sang istri selama tiga tahun belakangan. Seorang pemuda dengan surai _raven_ panjang diikat longgar sedikit terkejut saat mendapat berita istri tercintanya telah ditemukan, senyum bahagia tak pupus dari paras menawannya hingga membuat semua penghuni kerajaan bingung termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Pemuda _raven_ panjang itu Itachi Uchiha segera menuju gerbang pemisah antar dimensi untuk mememui istri tercintanya dan menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang mendalam selama tiga tahun.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Panggil sang _baby blue_ lirih.

"Hm?"

"Kamu sebenarnya siapa?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang tertunda tempo hari tersampaikan juga.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakannya, Tetsuya?" Bukannya menjawab sang Akashi malah berbalik tanya.

"Hanya aneh saja, Akashi- _kun_."

"Aneh?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Iya aneh. Aura Akashi- _kun_ berbeda lebih kuat atau bahkan sangat kuat dan mustahil dimiliki oleh manusia biasa." Manik _heterochrome_ sang pangeran membesar sedetik setelah itu kembali seperti semula, berganti dengan senyum lembut terukir manis di bibir tegas Sang Pangeran Akashi.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku ini apa, Tetsuya?" Seringai tampan terukir di bibir pemuda itu.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Suara Kuroko Tetsuya melirih.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan suatu saat kamu akan tau dengan sendirinya, Tetsuya!" Tangan kekar sang Akashi mengacak lembut surai langit kesukaannya.

Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan ke pintu keluar karena sesi latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Sepasang manik _ruby_ mengawasi kedua sejoli itu _intens_ hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat kemesraan sang gadis _baby blue_ yang menjadi sahabatnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu berjalan pulang di belakang pasangan AkaKuro tersebut. Paras manisnya tersembunyi oleh poni panjang yang menjuntai menutupi mata _ruby_ menawan sang Namikaze Sulung. Kyuubi berjalan tanpa melihat depan pandangannya fokus pada kedua kakinya, sehingga dia tidak sadar jika didepannya ada tembok pagar rumah warga.

Sedikit lagi kepalanya akan membentur tembok tersebut sebuah lengan kekar menarik tubuhnya dan memutarnya, sehingga sang penolongnyalah yang sekarang berdiri membelakangi tembok itu dengan gadis bersurai _orange_ dipelukkannya. Kyuubi Namikaze sangat terkejut saat mendongakkan kepalanya pandangan matanya terhalangi sebuah dada bidang. Kedua tangan orang itu melingkar di pinggang ramping dan punggung mungil sang gadis, kepala Kyuubi semakin ia benamkan di dada bidangnya. Susah payah sang gadis melepaskan dekapan erat pemuda didepannya, mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat paras tampan pemuda _raven_ panjang yang di ikat longgar dan menimbulkan debaran hangat dihatinya.

Pemuda _raven_ panjang itu tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha sang pangeran sulung Uchiha yang telah berhasil melewati gerbang antar dimensi. Kini wanita yang ia rindukan sudah ada dalam dekapannya, paras manis sang istri tetap mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Kyuubi Namikaze hanya memasang wajah bingung dengan sang pemuda yang tersenyum lembut menatapnya, sang gadis berusaha melepaskan dekapan hangat sang pangeran dengan sedikit mengerahkan tenaganya. Tidak ingin menyakiti wanitanya Itachi melepaskan dekapannya sejenak namun, tidak dengan pandangannya yang tetap menatap Sang Sulung Namikaze lembut.

"Kyuu- _chan_." Panggil Sang Uchiha lirih.

"Huh?" Balasnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya bingung yang mampu membuat runtuh pertahanan diri sang Uchiha.

"Hmphh!" Bibir ranum sang gadis telah sepenuhnya tersegel oleh bibir tegas Uchiha Itachi.

"Lhephaassh hmphh!" Kyuubi kesusahan mengambil napas karena ciuman maut sang suami.

"Hah.. ...!" gadis bersurai _orange_ kemerahan itu terkulai lemas dalam dekapan Uchiha Sulung setelah pemuda _raven_ itu melepas ciumannya yang berdurasi lebih dari lima menit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Kyuubi tidak terima di cium tiba-tiba oleh pemuda yang harus ia akui tampan didepannya. Tangannya bergerak menghapus sisa _saliva_ dimulutnya sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam ke manik _onyxs_ Sang Uchiha.

"Hanya mencium istriku." Balasnya santai dengan seringai tampan terukir indah di bibir tegas sang pengeran.

"Dasar keriput mesum!" bentak sang gadis keras.

"Uchiha Kyuubi, akhirnya kau kutemukan." Gumam Itachi Uchiha seraya melayangkan ciuman lembut di kening sang istri.

Kedua sejoli yang baru berjumpa setelah tiga tahun berpisah itu berjalan santai di jalan raya yang cukup sepi, tangan keduanya saling bertautan lebih tepatnya sang Uchiha tidak ingin melepaskan sang istri walau sedetik. Mereka berjalan berdampingan didepannya juga ada sepasang sejoli yang asyik berdebat di tengah jalan. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang bagian belakangnya mencuat ke atas ( _red_ : pantat ayam) saat ini tengah berdebat dengan seorang gadis pirang keemasan dan tidak ada dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Itachi segera menghampiri adiknya yang tidak sadar dengan kedatangan dirinya, tangan kirinya setengah menyeret sang istri untuk menghampiri adik mereka.

Kedua orang yang masih saja bertengkar tak memperdulikan sekitarnya bahkan, mereka tidak sadar ketika pemuda dengan surai _raven_ panjang itu menghampirinya. Itachi Uchiha hanya mampu menghela napas lelah melihat pertengkaran sang adik yang tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Sang kakak yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran kedua sejoli itu berniat melayangkan jitakkan sayang pada sang adik namun, terhenti saat sang istri terlebih dulu menjitak kepala _raven_ Sasuke Uchiha keras. Jitakkan Uchiha Kyuubi menuai ringisan pedih dari bibir tipis sang pangeran bungsu uchiha, sedang sang suami hanya mampu menahan tawanya melihat sang adik teraniaya di depan matanya.

Sasuke melayangkan _deathglare_ mematikan kepada gadis bersurai _orange_ kemerahan itu namun, tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Tatapan sepasang manik _ruby_ menajam pada sang adik ipar yang tak mau mengalah jika sudah beradu mulut dengan adik kesayangannya. Begitu melihat kedatangan sang kakak Naruto berjalan cepat menjauhi Sang Uchiha Bungsu, ia bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kyuubi yang sebelah tangannya masih di genggam erat sang suami. Kyuubi menyembunyikan Naruto di balik punggungnya tidak ingin sang adik ketakutan melihat pemuda asing yang seakan ingin memakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi Uchiha setengah menyeret istrinya pulang, setelah memberi peringatan kecil kepada sang adik.

Lengan kekar sang pangeran melingkar erat pada pinggang ramping gadisnya, sepasang sayap hitam terbentang di punggung lebarnya. Tanpa membuang waktu sang Sulung Uchiha mendekap erat sang istri dan membawanya terbang dengan cepat. Pemuda dengan surai raven panjang itu melesat cepat di atas atap rumah warga. Kyuubi mempererat kaitan lengannya pada leher jenjang sang suami, sepasang manik _ruby_ tersembunyi kelopak seputih porselen karena pemiliknya memejamkan mata dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di leher Sang Uchiha. Tampaknya perjalanan mereka belum berakhir, entah rintangan apa yang akan menghadang pejalanan mereka. Takdir telah mengikat ketiga pasaangan ini dan tak akan dapat dipisahkan walau maut merenggut jiwa mereka.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kriktik dan saran untuk fic ini selalu diharapkan. Karena kesibukan tidak padat dan idenya selancar jalan tol tidak sampai satu bulan chapter ini selesai. Maaf jika chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan dan yang minta _moment_ itakyuu sudah saya buatin walau sedikit. _Last_ review?

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabyaku


	4. Chapter 4

**MY MATE**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing's : Sasunaru, Akakuro, Itakyuu, and others**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Devils Seme, typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, gaje, alur maju-mundur, alur cepat, femUke, Human Uke, absrud, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read"**

Chapter 4 :

Sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di tengah Kota Tokyo, seorang gadis dengan surai biru langit masih memejamkan matanya damai. Di kamar mewah dalam apartemen tersebut terlihat dua insan masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebal nan hangat. Surai sebiru langitnya sedikit menyembul dari balik selimut merah beraksen biru langit di kamar sang pemuda _scarlet_ , Akashi Seijuurou. Sinar matahari menerpa paras manis gadis _baby_ _blue_ yang masih terbuai mimpi, mengacuhkan jika pagi telah datang dan membuat kehangatan ini meninggalkan dirinya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memandang lembut paras manis Si _Baby_ _Blue_ , sebelum kembali memejamkan kedua manik _ruby_ - _gold_ dengan lengan kekarnya masih melingkar erat di pinggang ramping sang gadis.

Gadis dengan surai secerah langit musim panas menggeliatkan tubuhnya namun, gerakkannya terhalang sesuatu yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Manik _aquamarine_ terbuka hanya untuk mendapati sebuah dada bidang menghalangi pandangannya, manik indahnya bergulir ke bawah terlihat sepasang lengan kekar seputih poselen melingkari pinggangnya. Kuroko Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas paras tampan pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ lah yang saat ini memenuhi penglihatannya, tangan mungil sang gadis Kuroko terangkat ke atas untuk mengelus lembut pipi pemuda bermarga Akashi yang masih memeluknya tersebut.

Manik _heterochrome_ itu masih tersembunyi kelopak seputih porselen enggan membuka karena belaian lembut dari tangan gadis didekapannya. Rasa nyaman yang membuai seorang Akashi Seijuurou membuatnya enggan membuka mata dan menghentikan kenyamanan ini, perlahan manik _ruby_ - _gold_ menampakkan sinarnya. Ia menatap lembut gadis dalam pelukkannya sebelah tangannya membelai surai langit sang istri sayang. Kuroko Tetsuya menyembunyikan paras manisnya di dada bidang sang Akashi, tangan mungilnya semakin erat memeluk pinggang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ tersebut.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Tetsuya?!" Manik _heterochrome_ Akashi Seijuurou melebar ketika telinganya mendengar panggilan lirih sang istri. Paras manis sang istri pun tak jauh berbeda darinya dahinya mengereyit tidak mengerti, hanya nama sang Akashi yang pertama kali terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kau mengingatku?" Tanya pemuda itu penuh harap sembari mengeratkan pelukkan.

"Mengingat apa, Akashi- _kun_?" Paras manis Sang _baby blue_ memperlihatkan raut bingung yang ketara.

"Masa lalu yang kamu lupakan, Tetsuya." Sahut pemuda _scarlet_ itu sembari menangkup kedua pipi _chuuby_ sang istri lalu mengelusnya sayang.

"Hm. Entahlah!" Entah sadar atau tidak Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menghindari belaian hangat kedua tangan kekar pemuda didepannya.

Manik _aquamarine_ sang gadis Kuroko membulat sempurna ketika pandangannya tertuju pada jam dinding di kamar sang suami. Gadis yang semula bermarga Kuroko itu melompat dari ranjang mewah, menghiraukan peringatan sang suami untuk berhati-hati saat turun dari ranjang _king_ _size_ nya. Kuroko Tetsuya berlari ke kamar mandi dengan cepat setelah sebelumnya menyambar pakaian ganti di lemari yang terletak di samping ranjang mereka. Akashi Seijuurou telah bangun menatap khawatir sang _baby blue_ yang tergesa-gesa berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kata-kata peringatan sang _scarlet_ tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh sang _baby_ _blue_ , gadis itu tetap berlari ke kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru seakan tiada hari esok. Bahkan Kuroko Tetsuya hampir terpeleset jika tidak ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya erat, raut khawatir enggan meninggalkan paras tampan sang _scarlet_. Sang gadis yang berada didekapan Akashi Seijuurou hanya menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah saat dirinya hampir terjatuh di lantai karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Kedua lengan kekar Sang Akashi semakin erat melingkar di pinggang ramping Kuroko Tetsuya, jemari tegas sang pangeran membelai lembut pipi putih gadisnya.

Akashi Seijuurou mengecup kening gadisnya lembut kemudian perlahan melepas dekapannya pada tubuh mungil sang istri, Kuroko Tetsuya yang diperlakukan lembut oleh seorang laki-laki tanpa bisa mencegah rona merah di paras cantiknya. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri jika hatinya merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan tersebut. Tetsuya melangkah cepat ke kamar mandi kali ini dengan hati-hati karena tak ingin melihat raut khawatir di paras tampan pemuda yang tanpa sadar sangat berarti dihatinya. Pemuda _scarlet_ itu tersenyum lembut dengan tingkah manis sang gadis yang tak berhenti membuatnya khawatir, perlahan senyumnya menghilang saat menyadari ingatan sang istri masih tersegel dan entah kapan _mate_ nya dapat mengingat masa lalu mereka.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hm." Sahut gadis _baby blue_ itu yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Karena semua pakaiannya masih ada di apartemen lamanya, sekarang sang _baby blue_ menggunakan pakaian sang suami dengan ukuran terkecil itupun masih kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Kamu mau kemana, Tetsuya? Kamu libur 'kan?" Tanya Sang Akashi heran.

"Aku mau ke Namikaze _Mansion_ , Akashi- _kun_."

"Untuk apa, Tetsuya?"

"Hanya ingin menengok keadaan Kyuubi dan Naruto saja, Akashi- _kun_."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Tetsuya, mulai sekarang biasakan kamu memanggil namaku bukan margaku, bisa!" Akashi Seijuurou yang jengah mendengar sang istri selalu memanggil marganya sekarang ia meminta (memaksa) sang gadis memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Huh?"

"Panggil aku 'Sei- _kun'_ , Tetsuya! Seperti dulu, Sayang!" Perintahnya lembut.

"Tapi-" Bantahan Sang _baby blue_ tak dapat dilanjutkan, karena jemari telunjuk sang Akashi berada di depan bibirnya.

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Tetsuya!"

"Hmph!" Gadis dengan helaian secerah langit itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, Tetsuya. Kau mau menggodaku, hm?" Tangan kekar Akashi Seijuurou menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ sang istri sayang.

"Siapa yang menggodamu, Sei- _kun_?"

"Akhirnya kamu mau memanggil nama kecilku, Tetsuya." Senyum lembut terpatri indah di bibir tegas Sang Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Seijuurou mendekati sang gadis Kuroko dan mendekap tubuh mungilnya erat menyalurkan kebahagiaannya yang tak terbendung. Sedang gadis _baby_ _blue_ dalam dekapannya tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum tipis nan lembut, kedua lengan mungilnya semakin erat melingkar di pinggang kekar sang suami. Setelah lama keduanya dalam posisi itu sang pria melepaskan dekapannya sejenak untuk melayangkan kecupan singkat nan lembut di kening sang istri, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mengantar sang istri ke _mansion_ Namikaze pagi ini. Tak mau berlama-lama di kamar mandi sang Akashi keluar hanya dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat sang istri _blushing_ hingga ke telinga.

Seringai tampan tampak di bibir Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou manik _heterochrome_ berkilat jenaka, berbeda jika ia menatap orang lain penuh intimidasi dan menjanjikan penyiksaan yang tak sebentar. Hanya pada sang _mate_ lah tatapannya selalu melembut dan meneduhkan juga melindungi sang istri dari apapun yang mengganggunya. Kuroko Tetsuya segera keluar dari kamar sang suami karena ingin membuat sarapan untuk keduanya. Sekaligus menghindari Sang Akashi yang tak pernah lelah menggodanya, senyuman tipis merekah di bibir mungilnya hatinya terasa menghangat walau tak diketahui alasan dibaliknya. Karena terlalu fokus sang gadis tak menyadari seseorang menghampirinya dari belakang, hingga sepasang lengan kekar melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya.

Hembusan napas hangat menerpa telinganya dan tubuh beraroma _mint_ menyapa hidung bangirnya, serta kecupan lembut di pelipisnya dari lelaki yang tengah mendekapnya. Tangan mungil sang gadis menyikut pelan perut sang Akashi untuk melepas dekapannya. Akashi Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan dekapannya tak peduli dengan penolakkan sang istri. Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas lelah mendapati tingkah ajaib sang Akashi yang tak pernah disangkanya, yakni kemanjaannya. Akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya memasak dengan susah payah karena sang suami memeluk pinggangnya erat sekali.

"Lepas, Sei- _kun_!" Lirih Sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ sembari memberontak dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Ssstttss diamlah, Tetsuya!" Bukannya melepas Sang Akashi semakin mendekapnya erat.

"Sei- _kun_ ~" Sang gadis berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat sang suami.

"Jangan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu, Sayang! Jangan menggodaku sekarang, Tetsuya!" Suara _baritone_ nya sedikit bergetar seperti tengah menahan sesuatu manik _heterochrome_ Sang Suami menatap lembut sang istri setelah mematikan kompor dan membalikkan tubuh mungil sang gadis menghadap dirinya.

"Aku tak berniat menggodamu, Sei- _kun_." Bibir mungil sang _baby blue_ semakin maju ke depan dengan imutnya membuat pertahanan sang Akashi runtuh seketika.

"Hmpphhh...!" Bibir _plum_ sang Kuroko sukses terbungkam oleh bibir tegas sang pangeran.

"Mmpphhmm..! mmmpphhcchhkk..! mmmhhmmpphh!" Ciuman panas kedua sejoli itu semakin panas saat lidah Sang Pangeran memasuki rongga hangat sang gadis _baby_ _blue_.

"Leeeppphaassshhh, Sei- _kuuunnhh_!" Sang Gadi _baby_ _blue_ tampak kesulitan bernapas akibat serangan sang suami namun, perlahan manik _aquamarine_ nya melebar saat merasa sensasi yang terasa familiar. Lengan kecil sang gadis tanpa sadar mengalung di leher jenjang sang Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya segera menundukkan kepalanya saat sang pemuda melepas ciumannya, poni panjang sang _baby_ _blue_ terlihat menutupi paras cantik sang gadis yang memerah hingga telinga. Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum tipis setelah melihat betapa merahnya paras sang istri, kerinduan dalam hatinya sedikit berkurang ketika mereka berciuman. Tangan kekar sang suami mengapit dagu sang gadis lembut untuk mendongkak ke arahnya dan memperlihatkan wajah cantik seorang Akashi Tetsuya yang memerah sempurna menuai senyum lembut nan tulus dari pemuda _scarlet_ di depannya.

Keduanya beranjak dari dapur ke meja makan dengan sang istri dalam gendongan Akashi Seijuurou, lutut sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ terasa lemas paska ciuman panasnya dengan sang suami. Kuroko Tetsuya memakan sarapannya dengan lahap, gadis itu mengacuhkan pemuda _scarlet_ di depannya. Senyum lembut terukir di paras tampan sang kekasih ketika manik _heterochrome_ nya menangkap pemandangan menggemaskan tersebut. Tangan kekar seputih poselen itu membelai surai langit sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ sayang.

 **Skip time!**

Kini sepasang suami-istri tersebut tengah bersiap-siap pergi ke _mansion_ Namikaze, gadis dengan surai secerah langit itu tampak tidak nyaman dengan pakaian sang suami yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Sang suami yang mengerti kegelisahan sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ disampingnya mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian menggenggam lembut jemari mungil sang istri untuk menenangkannya. Kuroko Tetsuya memejamkan iris _aquamarine_ nya ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecambuk dalam kepalanya, hatinya terasa hangat oleh tangan kekar sang Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melewati jalanan Kota Tokyo, gadis bersurai langit memenjamkan matanya damai rasa pusingnya enggan menghilang. Pemuda yang duduk di kursi kemudi tak lepas melihat keadaan gadisnya walau harus membagi konsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas di paras menawan sang _scarlet_ sebelah tangannya memegang kening sang istri untuk mengetahui keadaan gadis _baby_ _blue_ yang tertidur di kursi penumpang. Tak butuh waktu lama mobil keduanya tiba di _mansion_ Namikaze pemuda _scarlet_ itu memakirkan kendaraannya di halaman luas _mansion_ tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu pertama turun lalu memutari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi gadis yang menyandang status sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Gadis bersurai _sky_ _blue_ hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sehingga helaian rambutnya menutupi paras manisnya yang memerah pekat. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa mengikuti sang Akashi tanpa protes sedikitpun memasuki _mansion_ Namikaze, langkah kaki keduanya menggema di ruang tamu yang luasnya menyamai lapangan basket tersebut. Sampai di ruang keluarga mereka di sambut pemandangan dua gadis pirang dan _orange_ kemerahan yang tampak selojoran di karpet alih-alih sofa. Dua orang gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruto dan Kyuubi Namikaze tengah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka, hingga mengabaikan dua pemuda tampan yang tengah duduk tenang di atas sofa tempat para gadis itu beraktivitas.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan kelakukan kedua pangeran yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya turut duduk di samping gadis bersurai _orange_ kemerahan yang tengah memangku _laptop_ ber _chassing_ hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di pinggir bawah sebelah kanannya. Gadis bernama Kyuubi Namikaze itu menoleh sedikit ke samping ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang, butuh kejelian untuk melihat gadis bersurai langit yang mempunyai hawa keberadaan setara hantu tersebut. Sedang para pria hanya memperhatikan tingkah gadis-gadis yang sangat berarti bagi ketiganya dengan senyum lembut terukir di paras menawan mereka.

"Tetsuya- _chan_?"

"Hm."

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja, Kyuu. Apa yang tengah kau lakukan, Kyuu?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Mencurigakan."

"Hn."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengintip sedikit apa yang tengah dikerjakan sang Namikaze Sulung hanya akan membuat iris _aquamarine_ nya membesar. "Eh?!" Serunya terkejut.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Suara _baritone_ terdengar di dekat telinganya entah sejak kapan sang suami berada di sebelahnya.

"Ya ampun, Kyuubi." Lirih Sang _baby_ _blue_ tak habis pikir dengan kelakukan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijuurou semakin mendekati sang istri sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping sang gadis erat.

Kuroko Tetsuya tak menjawab pertanyaan sang suami karena masih terkejut dengan tingkah ajaib sang sahabat. Kyuubi yang melihat gadis berhelai langit itu terkejut hanya terkekeh geli, tidak menyangka reaksi yang dikeluarkan sang sahabat akan sekaget itu. Itachi Uchiha menghampiri sang istri dan mengitip sedikit apa yang tengah dilakukan wanitanya. Sang pangeran Uchiha sulung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir akan kelakuan ajaib sang gadis rubah. Naruto Namikaze hanya tersenyum maklum sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah unik sang kakak yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya masih sangat syok dengan apa yang tadi dilihatnya, pemuda bersurai merah itu mengerenyit heran juga cemas akan keadaan sang kekasih.

Kyuubi Namikaze tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa gelinya sembari menatap _laptop_ di pangkuannya, mengabaikan sang suami yang saat ini memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu mungil sang kekasih sembari memejamkan sepasang _onyxs_ nya sejenak. Sedangkan gadis yang di peluk tak sekalipun menunjukkan sikap keberatan, malah ia semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan sang terkasih. Sebelah tangan kekar sang Uchiha Sulung membelai rambut panjang sang istri penuh kasih, menghiraukan kedua pasangan lainnya membuat Kyuubi semakin bersandar nyaman di dada bidang sang suami. Entah kemana sifat _tsundere_ nya selama ini, kini yang ada sang Kyuubi bermanja-manja pada sang suami padahal biasanya tidak pernah dan selalu menolak jika sang suami ingin memanjakannya.

Gadis bersurai langit mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping tempat sang suami duduk, sehingga kedua manik _aquamarine_ dan _heterochrome_ bertemu pandang. Sang Gadis Kuroko yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak pandang keduanya, tangan kekar sang suami mengelus lembut helaian _teal_ yang menunduk saat ini sehingga menutupi paras cantik sang gadis. Senyum lembut terukir di paras sang Akashi melihat pemandangan manis sang istri yang saat ini tengah cemberut. Akashi Seijuurou mengapit dagu sang kekasih lembut untuk melihat manik secerah musim panas yang sangat disukainya, sedang tangan lainnya melingkari pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lirihan lembut menyapa telinga sang gadis.

"Tidak tau, Sei- _kun_!"

"Kyuu?!"

"Apa, Tetsu- _chan_?" Tanggapan santai dari seorang Kyuubi Namikaze yang tengah menyeringai sadis.

"Tolong rubah sedikit kebiasaanmu menyiksa orang itu, Kyuu! Kasian mereka." Peringatan sang _baby_ _blue_ tak pernah diindahkan oleh Kyuubi sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak bisa janji, Tetsuya!" Balasnya santai namun seringai sadisnya tak pudar dari bibir _plum_ Sang Sulung Namikaze, membuat yang lainnya menghela napas lelah.

"Jangan pernah melibatkan istriku dalam masalah, Kyuubi- _san_!" Sahut Sang Akashi tegas.

"Kami tidak janji, Akashi- _kun_. Sebab untuk memancing 'mereka' kami membutuhkan istrimu sebagai umpannya, Akashi- _kun_!" Jelas Kyuubi membeberkan rencananya pada pemuda bersurai semerah darah itu selaku suami dari sahabatnya, Kuroko (Akashi) Tetsuya.

"Itu sangat berbahaya, Kyuubi- _san_. Dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko dengan membahayakan keselamatan istriku. Kecuali kalian berani menjamin Tetsuya bisa kembali dengan selamat tidak kurang suatu apapun! Mereka sangat mengincar gadisku dan kali ini aku tidak ingin melibatkan gadis yang kucintai dalam peperangan ini." Manik _heterochrome_ Sang Pangeran Akashi berkilat menatap gadis bersurai _orange_ kemerahan itu tajam pun sembari mengeratkan dekapan pada pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Kalau Seijuurou- _san_ tidak percaya kepada kami kau boleh ikut dalam rencana itu sekalian mengawasi istrimu dan melihat jalannya rencana ini. Bagaimana, Seijuurou- _san_?" Itachi Uchiha menengahi perdebatan sang istri dengan pemuda _scarlet_ sembari mendekap erat tubuh mungil sang istri yang gemetar dalam pelukkannya.

"Baiklah! Aku ikut rencana kalian!" Sang pangeran mengambil keputusan setelah mempertimbangan segala resikonya.

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou- _san_!"

"Ya."

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas panjang ketika sadar dirinya menjadi bahan perdebatan teman-temannya serta pemuda _scarlet_ yang mengaku suaminya. Iris _aquamarine_ nya mengedip beberapa kali juga paras manis sang _baby blue_ sedikit menegang seakan bisa membayangkan jalannya rencana yang dijalankan sahabat semasa kecilnya nanti. Tubuh mungil itu seketika berbalik mendekap erat tubuh tegap sang pemuda _scarlet_ yang masih memeluk dirinya. Paras cantik sang surai langit ia benamkan dalam dada bidang sang pangeran Akashi, pikirannya berkecamuk tak tenang bayangan mengerikan yang akan terjadi dalam peperangan kali ini sudah dapat dipastikan akan memakan banyak korban.

Air mata meleleh membasahi kemeja biru tua sang suami, isakkan lirih terendam di dada bidang Akashi Seijuurou. Manik _heterochrome_ sang Akashi melebar terkejut saat menyadari istrinya menangis dalam dekapannya, pemuda _scarlet_ sedikit melonggarkan pelukkannya untuk menghapus lelehan air mata yang menodai paras cantik sang istri. Akhirnya perang besar akan segera terjadi dan kali ini merebutkan seorang gadis yang mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi sangat dibutuhkan pihak lawan. Namun, tentunya ketiga klan yang menjadi pelindung sang target tidak akan tinggal diam, mereka menysun rencana untuk memenangkan peperangan ini tanpa menuai korban jiwa. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah perang besar akan terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya? Bagaimana reaksi sang pangeran Akashi dan pangeran Uchiha saat mengetahui sang target adalah _mate_ nya?

 **To Be Continue?**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran untuk fic ini selalu di tunggu. Saya masih bingung untuk _scene_ perang kecil yang mungkin muncul di chapter depan. Adakah saran? Apa perlu menyiksa para _seme_ di chapter mendatang? _Scene_ akakuronya kayaknya mendominasi disini dan pairing utama malah adem ayem tidak kebagian peran. Menurut kalian sasunaru mau di buat bagaimana jujur saya bingung sekali menentukan adegan mereka. _Last_ review minna-san?

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabyaku


	5. Chapter 5

**MY MATE**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing's : Sasunaru, Akakuro, Itakyuu, and others**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Devils Seme, typo(s), OC, Tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, gaje, alur maju-mundur, alur cepat, femUke, Human Uke, absrud, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read!"**

Chapter 5 : Perang Antar _Klan_

Mentari pagi bersinar cerah menerobos celah korden di sebuah kamar mewah seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang masih bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Tak memperdulikan sinar matahari yang menerpa paras manisnya, pintu kamarnya sudah di ketuk berulang kali namun tak sekalipun dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik kamar. Gadis dengan surai secerah mentari tak mengindahkan ketukkan di pintu kamarnya, malah sang gadis mengeraskan alunan lagu di _headset_ yang menyumbat telinganya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Sang kakak yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkan sang adik menjadi kesal sendiri, ketika akan mendobrak pintu kamar adik kesayangannya sebuah tangan kekar menghalangi niatnya.

Pemuda tampan bersurai _raven_ dengan bagian belakang mencuat keatas ( _read_ : pantat ayam) berniat membangunkan sang kekasih yang masih tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Setelah memberi isyarat untuk sang kakak ipar untuk meninggalkan kamar sang tunangan, sebelah tangannya memegang kenop pintu yang untungnya tidak di kunci. Pemuda itu Sasuke Uchiha melangkah santai menuju ranjang _king_ _size_ yang terdapat gundukkan di balik selimut _orange_ bermotif rubah ekor sembilan. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sang kekasih tangan kekarnya mengelus lembut helai pirang sang gadis sayang. Dengan lembut sang pemuda membangunkan gadisnya karena hari ini sang kekasih harus ke sekolah.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menggeliat tak nyaman dengan belaian lembut sang _reven_ yang mengusik tidur lelapnya, sedangkan sang pemuda hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan tingkat kemalasan sang kekasih. Sasuke Uchiha berjalan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan setelah dengan susah payah membangunkan gadis kesayangannya. Setelah sang kekasih meninggalkan kamarnya gadis bersurai pirang itu baru membuka mata, memperlihatkan manik _sapphire_ yang menawan. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamarnya dan manik seindah lautan miliknya membulat terkejut, jam dinding kamarnya menunjukkan jam 7.30. Tiga puluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi, segera dilemparnya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa gadis pirang tersebut berlari ke kamar mandi, setelah menyambar handuk di lemarinya. Secepat kilat gadis bersurai pirang itu berpakaian setelah mandi singkatnya, penampilan seorang Naruto Namikaze hanya asal-asalan karena sang _blonde_ sudah sangat terlambat. Tak lama gadis dengan helaian pirang yang mereka bicarakan menampakkan diri namun, penampilannya sangat berantakkan dengan kancing kemeja sekolah yang tak terkancing di dua kancing teratas, rok sekolah kusut, sepatu tak tertali, juga rambut panjangnya yang tidak disisir membuat semua orang di meja makan menghela napas lelah.

"Naru, kamu ke sekolah apa mau tawuran sih?" Sindir sang kakak –Namikaze (Uchiha) Kyuubi- tajam.

"Ke sekolahlah, Kak! Naru tadi buru-buru jadi seragamnya ga rapi." Jelas Naruto santai.

"Naru, kesini dulu!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya menyuruh gadisnya mendekat padanya.

"Untuk apa, _Teme_?" Naruto Namikaze mendekat ke arah Uchiha Bungsu walau enggan, dirinya tidak bisa membantah perintah kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin merapikan seragammu dulu, Sayang. Jadi, jangan protes ok!" Entah sejak kapan sisir rambut sudah berada di tangan kekar pemuda _raven_ dengan bagian belakang mencuat ke atas ( _read_ : pantat ayam).

"Aku bisa sendiri, Suke!" Bantah sang gadis dengan cemberut namun paras cantiknya merona merah malu akan perhatian sang kekasih yang tak terduga.

"Diam dan jangan banyak protes, Naru sayang!"

"Hmmph!"

"Dan jangan cemberut juga!" Senyum lembut terpatri di bibir tegas sang pangeran bungsu Uchiha.

"Hahahaha...!" Tawa membahana di ruang makan _mansion_ mewah tersebut.

Naruto Namikaze semakin cemberut saat semua orang menertawakannya, bahkan sang kekasih pun juga ikut menertawakannya. Bibir _plum_ sang gadis mengerucut imut tak memperdulikan ekspresi sang kekasih yang tampak ingin menerkamnya. Mereka sarapan dengan keheningan walau kekehan kecil sekali-kali lolos dari bibir ketiganya, bahkan Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal _stoic_ pun tak mampu menahan tawanya tampak sesekali lolos dari bibirnya. Naruto memakan sarapannya dengan brutal, ia ngambek kepada sang kekasih karena telah menertawakannya.

 **Skip time!**

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan Kota Tokyo, karena arah ke sekolah sama dengan apartemen Akashi Seijuurou maka mereka menuju ke sana sekaligus menjemput sang gadis bersurai langit, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tak lama mereka sampai di depan apartemen mewah Sang Pangeran Akashi namun, orang yang mereka jemput sudah bersiap-siap ke sekolah dengan mobil sang suami. Akashi Seijuurou mulai saat ini menjadi guru baru di Konoha _High School_ untuk mengawasi sang istri dari dekat. Mobil mewah Sang Akashi lebih dulu keluar dari parkiran apartemennya, sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya sudah duduk tenang di samping kemudi.

Manik _aquamarine_ nya menatap ke luar jendela, seakan pemandangan di sana lebih menyenangkan daripada paras tampan sang kekasih yang tak pernah lelah memandangnya lembut. Jengah karena terus dipandangi sang suami gadis bersurai _baby_ _blue_ menatap balik sepasang _heterochrome_ yang terus memandanginya. Tangan kanan sang Akashi menggenggam lembut jemari lentik sang kekasih, pun senyum lembut tak pernah pudar dari parasnya yang tampan. Kedua mobil mewah itu melaju beriringan seakan mengawasi yang berada didepannya, tak butuh waktu lama mereka berenam sampai di halaman parkir KHS (Konoha High School).

Ketiga gadis cantik tersebut segera berlari ke kelas masing-masing meninggalkan para lelaki yang harus mengurus sesuatu dulu di kantor kepala sekolah. Kuroko Tetsuya menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto Namikaze untuk mengantar gadis pirang itu ke kelasnya. Sedangkan, Kyuubi hanya mengikuti adik dan sahabatnya dari belakang, semua orang menyingkir memberi jalan untuk ketiga gadis itu. Gadis bersurai langit merasa aneh akan situasi disana, teman-temannya seakan menjaga jarak dengannya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, sang _baby_ _blue_ bertekad menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya pada sang suami nanti.

Sementara itu di ruang kepala sekolah ketiga pemuda tampan itu tengah mengajukan permohonan mengajar di sekolah tersebut. Pemuda bersurai merah tengah berbicara serius dengan wanita berambut pirang berkuncir dua, parasnya masih tampak cantik walau usianya sudah kepala lima. Sang kepala sekolah menatap satu persatu ketiga tamunya dan berhenti pada sepasang manik _heterochrome_ yang menatapnya tajam. Iris kecoklatan Tsunade Senju tampak tak terpengaruh oleh tatapan penuh intimidasi seorang Akashi Seijuurou, malah wanita itu tak bergeming sedikit pun dan menatap balik sang Pangeran Akashi. Baru kali ini sang Akashi merasa kesal sebab ada orang yang dengan berani menentangnya, dan hal yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah wanita didepannya ini seorang manusia.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Akashi- _san_ , Uchiha- _san_?" Sang kepala sekolah Tsunade Senju sedikit berbasa-basi untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke bersaudara akan bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah ini!" Suara _baritone_ Sang Akashi penuh penekanan walau nada yang ia gunakan sangat tenang pun juga ekspresinya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian ingin bekerja di sekolah ini? Pasti ada alasan yang kuat untuk kalian melakukannya, benar kan?" Selidik wanita setengah baya di depannya.

"Ya, memang kami mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk mengambil keputusan bekerja disini." Akashi Seijuurou menjawab pertanyaan penuh sedidik wanita bersurai pirang di hadapannya dengan tenang.

"Dan alasan apakah itu?"

"Untuk saat ini Anda belum waktunya untuk mengetahui alasan kami, Tsunade- _san_!" Suara dingin seorang Uchiha Itachi mengenterupsi.

"Hah! Terserah kalian saja." Sang kepala sekolah menhela napas kesal.

Ketiga orang tersebut keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan senyum puas di paras tampan para pangeran tersebut. Sasuke Uchiha berjalan santai ke kelas pertamanya tak mengambil pusing dengan pandangan para siswi yang memuja dirinya. Pemuda tampan bersurai _scarlet_ cuek ketika melewati koridor kelas tiga, sang pangeran Akashi melangkah ke depan tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan memuja seluruh siswi yang dilewatinya. Itachi Uchiha mengikuti kedua pangeran yang berjalan di depannya dengan ekspresi datar nan dinginnya sangat berbeda jika di depan sang istri. Akashi Seijuurou berjalan cepat meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke jauh di belakang, sedari tadi perasaannya tidak enak menyangkut sang istri.

Sementara di taman belakang tampak tiga orang gadis saling berhadapan, salah seorang gadis dengan surai _raven_ sedikit coklat tampak menjambak gadis bersurai _sky_ _blue_ yang terus memberontak. Siapapun pasti akan memberontak jika diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orang lain, begitu pula yang dialami sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ tersebut. Tanpa tahu kesalahannya sang gadis tiba-tiba di seret oleh kedua teman sekelasnya ke taman belakang begitu dirinya memasuki kelas tadi pagi. Sambil meringis kesakitan Kuroko Tetsuya mengikuti kemauan sang penjambak membawanya, walau hati sudah geram luar biasa akan perlakuan brutal kedua gadis tak tau diri tersebut.

Tak perlu menggunakan tenaga berlebih sang Kuroko dapat melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang gadis walaupun, harus merelakan surai langitnya tercabut dan menyebabkan rasa sakit juga panas menjalar di kepalanya. Semoga sang suami tak mengetahui perbuatan kedua gadis kurang ajar di depannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika suami tampannya sampai mengetahui kejadian ini. Ya, semoga sang _Emperor_ tak mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa sang istri di taman belakang sekarang ini. Namun, sebagai sepasang _mate_ apa yang dirasakan sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ tentu juga berefek pada sang suami walau rasa sakit itu tak terlalu mempengaruhinya.

"Ahhkkh!" Pekik sang Akashi lirih sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Seijuurou- _san_!" Sasuke Uchiha berada di dekat Akashi Seijuurou segera menangkap tubuh tegap itu saat melihatnya sedikit limbung ke kanan.

"Kau tak apa, Seijuurou- _san_?" Tanya Uchiha Sulung dengan nada khawatir yang tak mampu disembunyikannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi- _san_." Suara _baritone_ sang Akashi melirih terlihat tengah menahan rasa sakit.

"Tetsuya?!" Nama sang istrilah yang terdengar dari bibir tegas seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan kekhawatiran terpahat jelas di paras tampan Sang Pangeran Akashi.

Secepat kilat Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou berlari cepat mengikuti instingnya, berlari bagai di kejar setan menuju ke taman belakang berharap sang istri berada disana. Sasuke dan Itachi Uchiha mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka bertiga berlari cepat seakan berlomba untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Dan pemandangan disana dapat membuat jantung seorang Akashi Seijuurou berhenti berdetak. Kuroko Tetsuya istrinya tengah berkelahi dengan dua teman sekelasnya, manik _heterochrome_ sang Akashi lekat mengamati perkelahian sang istri yang berlangsung seru.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghadapi dua orang gadis yang menyerangnya dengan tenang, manik _aquamarine_ nya berbinar senang seakan mendapatkan mainan paling menyenangkan di dunia. Sang Pangeran Akashi tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari istri _baby blue_ nya, senyum lembut terukir di bibir tegas pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Begitu pula dengan kedua pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang masih berdiri di belakangnya, sedikit tidak menyangka seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya lemah lembut kini tampak sangat berbeda. Perkelahian ketiga gadis itu berlangsung seru, tidak ada yang mau mengalah sang gadis _baby blue_ sedikit kwalahan di keroyok oleh dua orang lainnya.

Namun, Kuroko Tetsuya dapat mengatasi lawannya dengan mudah ternyata tak sia-sia dirinya belajar bela diri, jika ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri dan tidak merepotkan sang suami. Apalagi gurunya adalah suaminya sendiri yang merupakan salah satu iblis terkuat di dunia iblis namun, sayang sang gadis tidak mengingat masa lalunya sejak dirinya terlempar ke dunia manusia. Sang Kuroko sedikit terkejut tak menyangka kalau tubuhnya menyimpan kekuatan yang tak terduga, dalam hati sang gadis berterima kasih kepada siapa pun yang mengajarinya bertarung dulu. Kuroko Tetsuya tampak serius menghadapi kedua gadis yang mengeroyoknya, membuat kedua lawannya kwalahan dengan serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan sang gadis _baby_ _blue_.

"Kau tidak membantunya, Seijuurou- _san_?" Sasuke Uchiha menepuk bahu lebar sang Akashi pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Selama Tetsuya bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian, yang dapat kulakukan hanya mengawasinya dari jauh. Aku yakin istriku akan menang dengan atau tanpa bantuanku!" Suara _baritone_ Akashi Seijuurou terdengar penuh keyakinan.

"Terserah kau saja, Seijuurou- _san_!" Sang Uchiha Bungsu menghela napas lelah.

"Akhh!" Terdengar suara pekikkan kedua gadis yang menjadi lawan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Menyerahlah kalian!" Bentak Sang Gadis Kuroko keras kepada kedua teman sekelasnya yang terkapar di rerumputan.

"Tidak secepat itu, Kuroko Tetsuya!" Teriak salah satu gadis yang menjadi lawan Sang _Baby_ _Blue_. Mereka secepat kilat bangkit dan menyerang sang pendamping hidup Pangeran Akashi dengan sengit.

"Dasar kalian keras kepala!" Gumam Kuroko Tetsuya sembari menangkis serangan kedua lawannya.

Pertarungan kembali memanas sebab Kuroko Tetsuya di keroyok lawannya menggunakan senjata, sang _baby blue_ mengambil pedangnya yang terselip di pinggang rampingnya. Sebuah pedang dengan sarung hitam sangat cocok untuk dirinya yang sering disebut bayangan, bilahnya berwarna gelap nyaris hitam dengan ukiran mewah di dekat gagang pedang. Pun gagang pedangnya terbuat dari perak murni berlapis emas dengan ukiran lambang marga sang suami di bawah tempat genggaman tangan penggunanya. Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai senang akhirnya pedang pemberiannya saat pesta pernikahannya digunakan sang istri pada pertarungan kali ini.

Kedua lawan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sejak tadi memegang pedang serentak menyerang sang langit dengan sengit. Kuroko Tetsuya menyeringai senang pertarungan ini akan semakin seru, siapapun yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu akan terperangah karena sifat sang surai langit tampak sangat berbeda tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya meletakkan pedangnya di depan dada pose siap menerima serangan, gadis bersurai _raven_ sedikit coklat menerjang gadis pemilik manik seindah langit dengan membabi buta. Akashi Seijuurou yang melihat sang istri di keroyok dua gadis itu berniat membantu akan tetapi, tubuh tegapnya di tahan oleh tangan kekar Uchiha Itachi mencegahnya untuk turut campur. Kuroko Tetsuya mengayunkan pedangnya dengan anggun bagai seorang penari yang tengah melakukan pertunjukkan di panggung.

"Traanggg!" Bunyi benturan kedua pedang itu terdengar nyaring. Gadis dengan helaian _raven_ sedikit kecoklatan terjajar ke belakang, pedang di tangannya bergetar hebat dan pergelangan tangannya terasa sangat sakit.

"BRAKK!" Gadis bersurai _raven_ sedikit coklat yang mengaku bernama Furiwa Shota itu terlempar menabrak pohon di belakangnya akibat tendangan keras sang _baby blue_.

Sedangkan gadis yang satunya telah lebih dulu dilumpuhkan sang gadis Kuroko, mereka tergeletak di rumput sambil meringis kesakitan. Keduanya tak menyangka dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat mereka benci. Mereka mencoba bangkit dan akan menyerang lagi namun, pergerakan keduanya terhalang oleh tangan kekar para Uchiha dari belakang. Entah sejak kapan ketiga pangeran iblis itu bergerak, Akashi Seijuurou berdiri tegap di depan sang kekasih dan kedua pangeran Uchiha menangkap kedua tangan para gadis yang menyerang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ingin memastikan keadaan sang istri baik-baik saja atau tidak, setelah yakin sang istri tidak terluka sepasang _heterochrome_ sang _scarlet_ menatap tajam Furiwa Shota dan temannya yang mengaku bernama Nikami Kawara karena menyerang pasangannya tanpa alasan. Sasuke dan Itachi Uchiha membawa kedua gadis itu ke ruang BK untuk diintrogasi tentang penyebab penyerangan tersebut terjadi. Sang Pangeran Akashi menghampiri istrinya dan membawa tubuh mungil sang istri ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, raut khawatir enggan menjauh dari paras menawan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tangan kecil sang gadis Kuroko melingkar di pinggang kekar sang suami meredam detak jantungnya yang masih berpacu cepat setelah pertarungan tadi.

"Sei- _kun_?" Gumam sang _baby_ _blue_ sembari meredam tangisannya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya? Apa kau terluka?" Serentetan tanya bernada khawatir terdengar lirih dari bibir tipis sang suami.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sei- _kun_. Kamu tak perlu menghawatirkanku mereka tidak akan sanggup melukaiku, Sei- _kun_." Kata-kata lembut terdengar begitu merdu di telinga tajam sang Pangeran Akashi.

"Syukurlah, Tetsuya!" Gumam lirih pemuda _scarlet_ itu penuh rasa syukur seraya mengecup samping pelipis sang istri lembut.

"Ayo kuantar kamu ke ruang BK, Tetsuya!" Ajak Sang Pangeran Akashi lembut.

" _Ha'i_ , Sei- _kun_!"

 **Skip time!**

Kuroko Tetsuya memakan roti melon yang dibelikan sang suami dengan lahap, sebab tenaganya banyak terkuras akibat pertarungan tadi. Sedangkan Sang Akashi membelai lembut helaian langit sang _baby_ _blue_ , kedua lengan kekarnya merengkuh pinggang ramping sang istri erat. Sementara Uchiha bersaudara tengah mengintrogasi kedua gadis yang menyerang Kuroko Tetsuya beberapa saat lalu, Akashi Seijuurou memperhatikan dengan seksama jawaban Furiwa Shota atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke Uchiha. Sepasang _heterochrome_ menatap tajam gadis bersurai _raven_ sedikit kecoklatan, ia tidak terima istri kesayangannya di serang hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu.

Tubuh kedua gadis itu bergetar hebat mendapat tatapan intimidasi nan tajam dari sepasang _heterochrome_ seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tangan mungil sang langit memegang lengan kekar sang suami lembut berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang sang kekasih, tangan basar sang Akashi membelai lembut helaian langit sang gadis. Tak diduga akan kedatangan gadis bersurai pirang keemasan yang langsung menerobos masuk ke ruang BK. Naruto Namikaze langsung berlari cepat ke ruang tempat sang sahabat berada, kehadirannya mengejutkan semua orang didalamnya termasuk pemuda tampan bersurai _raven_ yang bagian belakangnya melawan gavitasi ( _red_ : pantat ayam).

Sasuke Uchiha segera menghampiri sang tunangan sesaat setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, lengan kekar sang Uchiha Bungsu melingkar erat di pinggang ramping sang gadis _blonde_. Rona merah menjalar di pipi _chuuby_ sang kekasih menuai kekehan kecil sang bungsu Uchiha. Pemuda _stoic_ itu tersenyum tipis nan lembut sehingga tak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali, manik seindah langit musim panas yang saat ini tersenyum lembut melihat keadaan kedua sejoli didepannya. Naruto Namikaze membalas dekapan hangat sang _raven_ erat, wajah manisnya ia benamkan ke dada bidang sang Uchiha Bungsu. Gadis bersurai pirang itu perlahan melepaskan pelukkan hangat sang kekasih, ia berjalan santai mendekati gadis bersurai langit yang tampak terlelap di dada bidang sang suami.

Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat tubuh mungil sang istri yang tengah terlelap keluar ruang BK, langkah tegapnya menyusuri koridor kelas dan melewati halaman luas yang memisahkan letak ruang pribadi para guru dan perpustakaan. Para siswa memperhatikan dalam diam pemandangan langka yang tengah terjadi di depan mereka, sedangkan para siswi melihatnya dengan pandangan iri seakan ingin merekalah yang ada di posisi Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka yang ditinggalkan pasangan AkaKuro itu hanya menghela napas panjang, sudah terlalu sering mereka melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou _protective_ dan _possessive_ jika menyangkut sang istri. Perjalanan ketiga pasangan ini masih panjang. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tampaknya seseorang yang mengincar Kuroko Tetsuya dan Naruto Namikaze sudah bergerak? Apa yang akan dilakukan para pangeran selanjutnya? Apakah perang besar akan dimulai?

 **To be continue?**

 **Review?**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, perlu waktu lebih dari sebulan untuk menyelesaikannya. Ide yang tak lancar ditambah kesibukan yang ga ada habisnya di dunia nyata membuatku menelantarkan fic ini. Kritik dan saran selalu ku tunggu. Maaf _minna-san_ karena telat apdet, semoga chapter berikutnya tidak lebih dari sebulan kalo tidak ada halangan di dunia nyata. Last review pleeeaaasssseee!

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabyaku


	6. Chapter 6

**MY MATE**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing's : Sasunaru, Akakuro, Itakyuu, and others**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Devils Seme, typo(s), OC, Tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, gaje, alur maju-mundur, alur cepat, femUke, Human Uke, absrud, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read!"**

Chapter 6 : Rencana Namikaze Kyuubi!

Suasana di taman belakang Konoha _High School_ tampak mencekam setelah pertarungan sengit sang pendamping hidup Akashi Seijuurou, udara berhembus dingin hingga menembus tulang. Sesosok berjubah hitam itu menyeringai walau pun hanya hidung dan mulutnya saja yang terlihat. Sosok itu langsung menghilang di balik pohon besar yang tertutupi pohon besar lainnya, seringaiannya menakutkan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Setelah beberapa lama meneliti sosok berjubah hitam tersebut meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi.

Tak lama setelah sosok misterius itu pergi seorang gadis menampakkan diri dari persembunyiannya, sebuah senyum kecil tampak di paras cantiknya mata tajamnya lekat menatap tempat sosok hitam tersebut menghilang. Surai _orange_ kemerahannya beriak termainkan angin yang membuatnya berantakkan, seringai kecil terbit di bibir ranum sang gadis. Rencana yang mereka susun telah berjalan saat ini walau, sang gadis bersurai langit yang menjadi umpannya tentu saja atas izin sang Pangeran Akashi.

Namikaze (Uchiha) Kyuubi mengeringai tipis umpan kecilnya tersambar musuh, pertarungan Kuroko Tetsuya tempo hari membuahkan hasil. Musuh bebuyutan kerajaannya telah mulai bergerak mengicar sang sahabat, gadis Namikaze tersebut berjalan santai meninggalkan tempat pertarungan Kuroko (Akashi) Tetsuya. Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas matematika siang tadi, karena sang guru sedang ada urusan mendadak. Tak butuh waktu lama gadis dengan surai _orange_ kemerahan itu sampai di ruang guru, kepala bersurai _orange_ kemerahan itu menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan sang guru bersurai _Raven_ panjang, wali kelasnya.

 **Cklek!**

"Permisi!" Kyuubi memasukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengintip ke dalam ada orang atau tidak. Setelah yakin ruangan itu kosong sang Namikaze sulung melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang meja kerja sang guru, terkesan tidak sopan memang, namun bagi Namikaze Kyuubi hal itu tak menjadi masalah karena sudah biasa.

Gadis itu menelungkupkan badannya di meja kerja sang guru sembari tangannya memainkan ponselnya dalam diam. Perhatian sang gadis telah sepenuhnya tersita oleh layar ponsel digenggamannya, sehingga dirinya tidak sadar seseorang menghampirinya dan selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah sepasang lengan kekar melingkar kuat di pinggang rampingnya. Sedikit terkejut gadis Namikaze itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati senyum menawan sang guru yang sedari tadi ditunggunya dan jangan lupa sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir ranumnya.

Wajah cantik sang Namikaze memerah atas kelakuan guru sekaligus suaminya ini, tangan mungilnya yang tak memegang ponsel seketika melayang hendak menjitak suami mesumnya tersebut. Namun, apalah daya sebelum melaksanakan niatnya tangannya sudah terlebih dulu di cekal sang suami, pemuda Uchiha tersebut tersenyum lembut nan tulus sebelum mencium kening sang istri sayang.

"Keriput mesum!" Kata Sang Istri jengkel sambil cemberut.

"Kyuu- _chan_?" Uchiha Itachi semakin mempererat dekapannya pada sang istri sambil sesekali mencium pucak kepalanya sayang.

"Hm."

"Aku merindukanmu!" Bisik Sang Pangeran Uchiha mesra di telinga istrinya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Keriput!" Bentak gadis itu cepat sembari menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari sang Uchiha.

"Aku serius, Sayang!" Tangan kekar Uchiha Itachi meraih dagu sang istri dan dengan lembut mengarahkan ke wajah tampannya, sedikit memaksa sepasang _ruby_ itu untuk menatap kedua _onyxs_ nya.

Kedua sejoli itu masih bertahan dengan posisi saling memeluk walaupun sang istri sudah meronta minta dilepaskan namun, pemuda tampan tersebut tak mengindahkan rontaan sang gadis rubah. Sadar jika pemberontakkannya sia-sia Namikaze Kyuubi meletakkan kepalanya di bahu lebar sang suami, entah sejak kapan sang Uchiha Sulung mengubah posisi mereka kini sang istri berada di pangkuan Pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha tersebut. Sepasang manik _ruby_ tersembunyi di balik kelopak pucat, gadis itu mencoba memenjamkan matanya sejenak mengesampingkan masalah yang menerpa mereka.

Itachi Uchiha merasa beban didadanya semakin berat, dengan gerakkan lembut sang pangeran membalik tubuh mungil sang istri menghadap dirinya. Senyum lembut terukir di bibir tipis sang Uchiha memdapati istri cantiknya tengah terlelap di pelukkannya. Karena sang istri telah terlelap, pemuda dengan surai _raven_ panjang itu menggendong gadisnya ke kamar yang di buat khusus dalam ruangannya. Itachi Uchiha dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati membaringkan tubuh mungil istrinya di kasur _kingsize_ nya. Setelah membaringkan gadis kecilnya lalu mencium lembut kening sang istri, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu meninggalkan kamar tersebut untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

 **Skip time!**

Di ruang kelas tiga terasa sepi karena orang yang biasanya membuat keributan tidak ada, seorang gadis bersurai secerah langit musim panas tengah duduk termenung menghadap papan tulis. Manik _aquamarine_ nya menatap kosong tak mempedulikan sang guru yang tengah mengajar, sepasang manik _heterochrome_ nya menatap penuh kekhawatiran pada sang gadis. Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadisnya yang di rasa tengah melamun tersebut. Gadis itu Kuroko Tetsuya merasa ada yang menatapnya sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah orang tersebut. Hanya untuk mendapati tatapan lembut sang suami yang bersiborok dengan sepasang manik secerah langit miliknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang _heterochrome_ menawan sang Akashi, seketika hal itu membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou bingung dengan sikapnya yang tak seperti biasanya. Pemuda tampan bersurai _scarlet_ sebenarnya ingin menghampiri gadis Kuroko tersebut namun, sepertinya niat itu harus di tunda untuk menghindari yang tak diinginkan. Akashi Seijuurou melanjutkan pelajaran sambil sekali-kali manik beda warnanya menatap penuh khawatir pada sang terkasih.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam pelajaran matematika usai semua siswanya berhamburan keluar kelas, begitu juga dengan gadis bersurai langit tersebut. Namun, ketika akan keluar tangan mungilnya terlebih dulu di cekal halus oleh orang dibelakangnya. Membalik tubuh mungilnya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menahan tangannya, ternyata sang guru lah yang saat ini menggenggam lembut telapak tangannya. Akashi Seijuurou mencegah gadisnya keluar bukan tanpa alasan, melihat wajah murung sang istri tak pelak membuat hatinya di landa rasa khawatir. Saat tau yang menahan dirinya adalah sang suami, Kuroko Tetsuya maju mendekati suaminya lalu memeluknya erat dan paras cantiknya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Sei- _kun_?" Panggil Kuroko Tetsuya lirih.

"Ya, Sayang?" Gumam Sang Akashi lembut.

"Haruskah perang ini terjadi, Sei- _kun_?" Tanya sang istri yang terendam dada bidang Sang Akashi.

"Inikah yang membuatmu murung seminggu ini, Tetsuya?" Bukannya menjawab sang suami malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Iya, Sei- _kun_."

"Semua akan baik-naik saja, Tetsuya. Percaya padaku!" suara _baritone_ Akashi Seijuurou terdengar lembut.

Tangan kekar Sang Pemuda Akashi membelai lembut pipi putih sang gadis, bibir pemuda itu mengecup kening istrinya lembut. Kuroko Tetsuya sedikit tenang dari rasa gelisahnya, gadis itu mengikuti kemanapun sang suami membawannya. Akashi Seijuurou membawa gadisnya ke ruang pribadinya, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tidak terkejut jika meja di ruangan suaminya penuh dengan makanan. Gadis bersurai langit itu berjalan cepat ke meja tempat berbagai jenis makanan tersebut dan mengambil _vanilla_ _milkshake_ yang dengan cepat diminumnya tak menghiraukan keberadaan sang suami.

Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan tingkah ajaib sang istri yang bila bertemu minuman favoritnya tersebut. Sang _Scarlet_ berjalan menghampiri sang istri yang dengan tenang menyeruput minumannya tak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Akashi Seijuurou mendekati tempat sang istri duduk, sebelah tangannya membelai lembut surai langit gadisnya. Kuroko Tetsuya tetap melanjutan makannya walau tak menolak sentuhan lembut sang suami pada rambutnya. Akashi Seijuurou menyampirkan lengan kekarnya di seputar bahu mungil gadisnya, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya mendengus kesal dengan tingkah laku Sang Pengeran.

 **Skip time!**

Namikaze Kyuubi perlahan membuka sepasang _ruby_ nya mengamati sekeliling sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tercerai berai ketika dirinya terlelap. Kyuubi menyadari dirinya berada di kamar pria dilihat dari aroma maskulin dan cat yang didominasi hitam dan abu-abu. Gadis bersurai _orange_ kemerahan itu menyibak selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang ditempatinya beberapa saat lalu, langkah kakinya mantap mencari seseorang yang tadi menggendongnya ke kamar di ruang kerja sang suami.

Manik _ruby_ menawan sang gadis sedikit melebar mendapati gurunya masih menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen-dokumen di depannya. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya, padahal suaminya adalah salah satu Pangeran Iblis dari Kerajaan Uchiha yang terkuat. Kesal karena diacuhkan gadis dengan surai _orange_ kemerahan tersebut menghentakkan kakinya sembari berjalan menghampiri Pangeran Sulung Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. Kyuubi Namikaze perlahan mendekat ke tempat sang suami duduk, tanpa basa-basi gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sang Uchiha sembari mengusap rahang tegas suaminya lembut.

Itachi Uchiha sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan tingkah laku ajaib sang istri jika sedang kesal, bertahun-tahun mengenal sang _mate_ membuatnya tahu semua sifat istri kesayangannya itu. Pemuda tampan itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya hanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir manis sang istri. Kyuubi semakin cemberut melihat tingkah mesum suami tampannya namun, ia tak menolak sedikit pun sentuhan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Tangan mungil sang istri mengalung erat di leher jenjang sang kekasih, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami menyembunyikan semburat merahnya dan menuai senyum lembut di bibir tegas sang Uchiha.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Sayang?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Sudah. Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Maaf, Sayang! Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanyanya lembut seolah tak terpengaruh dengan kekesalan sang istri.

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat semakin menyusupkan kepalanya di leher sang suami untuk menghirup aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya.

"Kyuu?"

"Ya."

"Kamu mau menggodaku, hm?" Suara _baritone_ pemuda itu terdengar serak seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Siapa yang menggodamu, Keriput?" Sanggah gadisnya kesal.

"Kamu, Sayang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuubi membiarkan suaminya berlaku sesukanya, gadis itu tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya pikirannya terlanjur semrawut. Permasalahan yang menimpa sahabat serta adiknya membuatnya tak mampu berfikir jernih, tak sadar telapak tangan besar mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya. Gadis cantik itu semakin menikmati perlakuan lembut sang suami, sentuhan itu dapat merilexskan sejenak pikirannya dalam dekapan hangat sang Pangeran. Hingga kesadaran menghantamnya seketika gadis itu bangun dari pelukkan suaminya, membuat sang suami terkejut dan raut khawatir terpahat jelas di paras menawannya.

Kyuubi segera mengambil _smartphone_ nya untuk menghubungi sahabat kecilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Jemari lentiknya menari lincah di layar _smartphone_ nya mengetik dengan cepat, tak sampai semenit pesannya telah terkirim ke nomor sang sahabat. Ia akan menjalankan rencana besarnya besok. Seorang gadis tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan sebuah lengan kekar sebagai bantalnya tampak menggeliat pelan. Kelopak pucatnya bergerak membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan iris _aquamarine_ indah pada dunia. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak pelan seolah takut membangunkan pemuda tampan yang terlelap damai disampingnya.

Tangan mungil seputih porselin meraba makas disampingnya untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya yang terus berdering. Dengan mata setengah mengantuk sang gadis bersurai langit melihat layar _smartphone_ nya yang menampilkan pesan singkat dari sang sahabat. Manik secerah langitnya membulat setelah memahami maksud sahabatnya, Kyuubi. Gadis itu mengeluarkan pekikan pelan atas rencana yang telah di susun sang sahabat dimana mengharuskan dirinya menjadi umpan. Tubuhnya lemas setelah mengetahui gadis Namikaze itu serius dengan rencananya, tangan mungilnya melingkar erat di pinggang kekar sang suami setelah meletakkan telepon genggamnya di samping bantalnya.

Gerakkan pelan sang gadis ternyata sedikit mengusik tidur pemuda yang terlelap disampingnya, tangan kekarnya yang tidak digunakan sebagai bantalan sang istri bergerak pelan untuk mengambil ponsel kesayangan kekasihnya. Sepasang _heterochrome_ nya memicing tajam setelah melihat pesan singkat dari sahabat istrinya yang akan memulai rencananya besok. Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya sedikit keberatan dengan rencana istri dari Sulung Uchiha itu namun, dirinya juga ingin tahu bagaimana jalannya rencana yang melibatkan istri kesayangannya.

 **Skip time!**

Pagi menyinari Kota Tokyo sinar hangat sang mentari menerobos jendela di sebuah kamar mewah, seorang gadis manis nan imut bersurai biri langit menggeliat pelan. Namun ia tak kunjung terbangun seolah enggan beranjak dari alam mimpi. Kedua tangannya semakin erat mendekap pinggang kekar pemuda _scarlet_ yang tidur disampingnya. Wajah cantiknya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang sang suami, tak menghiraukan ponselnya yang berdering sedari tadi. Akashi Seijuurou merasa terganggu dengan ponselsang kekasih yang terus-menerus berdering, secepat kilat ia menggangkat panggilan tersebut tak dipedulikan kalimat protes dari gadisnya.

Akashi Seijuurou tengah berbicara serius dengan orang di seberang sambungan, sambil sesekali membelai lembut surai sebiru langit milik gadisnya. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya di tubuh tegap sang suami, sembari telinganya mendengarkan percakapan sahabatnya dengan sang suami yang berlangsung seru. Paras cantiknya tampak merona mendengar isi percakapan itu yang sedikit banyak membicarakan dirinya, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan sang suami terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa keberatan dengan dirinya menjadi umpan untuk memancing musuh. Pemuda Akashi meminta gadis Namikaze tersebut mengubah rencana, akan tetapi sang gadis menolak dan tetap pada rencana semula.

Gadis bersurai langit itu perlahan bangun dari baringannya, manik _aquamarine_ nya melihat jam dinding didepannya lalu beranjak pelan ke kamar mandi. Hari ini adalah hari Senin yang berarti ia harus berangkat lebih pagi untuk mengikuti upacara bendera. Pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, maklum dengan sikap unik sang istri yang tak pernah berubah. Gadis dengan surai secerah langit itu sedikit merasa was-was dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sampai dirinya tidak menghiraukan keberadaan sang suami yang sedari tadi selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hm?"

"Nanti kuharap kamu jangan jauh-jauh dari pandanganku, Tetsuya! Karena musuh yang kita hadapi saat ini belum diketahui kekuatannya dan dari golongan apa. Mengerti, Tetsuya?" suara _baritone_ sang Akashi terdengar lembut namun, tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya.

"Iya, Sei- _kun_. Aku mengerti!" Balas gadis bersurai langit itu pelan.

"Bagus, Sayang!"

Akhirnya perang yang ditakutkan semua makhluk _immortal_ terjadi juga setelah seribu tahun berlalu. Entah apa jadinya jika perang ini berlangsung, yang pasti akan ada banyak korban berjatuhan termasuk orang-orang terdekat mereka.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Review?**

See you next chapter!

Sign,

syabyaku


End file.
